Aurora
by Carina1
Summary: Aurora is a young girl who dreams of being a knight.....No it's not your typical girl struggles...She's from the streets of Corus although she learns her past is not all it seemed to be... CHPT 5 IS UP!
1. The story

Authors note: I know the age setting of Thom is off but since I don't own the first book in Daine's quartet I couldn't figure it out, but in the story he's a year older than Aurora. Sorry this is a big chunk and not broken into chapters but every time I stopped I had these ideas that needed to be written then it just wasn't a good stopping point. I also added the whole story that I have written so far. Oh yes...for people who have read this on another sight I have this posted on...I have made subtle changes and Damian is now spelled Damion. HeHe why don't I let you just read it. Anywhoo suggestions and criticism are cool with me...although compliments are my fave...*hint hint* But I do like to know if I did something wrong so thanks and ENJOY!  
Aurora leaned against the wall of the building trying to catch her breath. Her eyes absently moved to look at the castle in the distance. She wondered if the pages were practicing today and what great, extraordinary, adventures the knights of Tortall were having. Oh how I want to be one of them! She sighed. It was to never be. She was a street rat and only noble born children could be knights. Quit lollygagging girl! She scolded herself. There's nothing you can do about it. Now go do what you came to do. Carefully she un-wrapped the pouch at her side and grinned. There they were, two marvelous, buttery rolls still hot from baking. She walked down the lane and knocked on a weathered door. The door opened a crack and before she knew it she was surrounded by three little red headed boys who could only be told apart by their eye color. " Come inside right now you three. I bet your trampling Aurora." A harsh voice said. Carissa, their older sister, had come out and even though her voice was harsh she held laughter in her emerald eyes. Before they both turned to go inside Aurora placed a hand on Carissa's shoulder. "How is she today?" she asked. Carissa's eyes filled with tears. "Oh Aurora! I don't know what I'm going to do! Mother's so dreadfully ill and we don't have the money for a healer and even if we could pay for one we could never pay for the potions they use!" she cried, "What's worse is we all must leave in three days to go live with my aunt and we must leave with the next trading caravan and mother must be well to travel." With that last sentence choked out Carissa broke into tears.  
Aurora made a decision, Oh Mithros she prayed silently 'please guide me'. She wrapped her arms around Carissa until there were no more tears. "Don't worry, " Aurora told her gently, "I can get you potions, strong ones at that; and here," she opened her pouch and pulled out the rolls and handed them to Carissa, "these are for you and the boys. I'll be back with food later tonight and I can promise the potions as early as tomorrow morning." Carissa hugged her hard and whispered, "Thank you so much, we're very grateful. Thank your father too. I can't imagine a better man who would give his daughter these great gifts to give." At the mention of her father Aurora froze up. She forced a smile on her face and replied," Of course I'll tell him; I'm sure he won't mind." As she walked away Aurora's smile turned into a smirk. Oh of course I'll just ask him for some healing potions and food. Ha! What a joke. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll die tonight. Aurora absently rubbed the arm, which had just healed, from where she had been thrown into the wall by her loving father. She sighed, hopefully he'll be passed out drunk on spirits after celebrating his latest dealings. Not ready to go home she turned and found herself facing the Dancing Dove Inn. This place always had wonderful food and strong medicines because of the previous king of thieve's mother. Aurora switched her weight from foot to foot. This was the hardest place to steal from and it was rumored the new king didn't mind cutting off a 9-year-olds fingers for his collection, if found stealing, regardless of sex.   
Although Aurora had stolen all her life just to eat, this place always made her nervous. Don't worry. You'll be fine. Just do the same thing you've done before. She slipped casually around back and pried open the loose board that was supposed to cover some broken stones until the mortaring was fixed. Apparently the owner had forgotten about the board, which was convenient for Aurora because on the few times she was desperate enough to steal from this place she was able to slip through the opening into the storeroom. This is what she did now. She carefully chose some different nuts and dried fruits from various barrels so there was no way to tell what was missing. Now she needed something hot for Carissa and her family to eat. As Aurora was thinking this she smelled a stew cooking in the kitchen. Think of it as an adventure. A brave knight going to salvage food for a starving village. The thought made her laugh.   
Cautiously, she opened the door to the storeroom a crack and peeked out into the dimly lit hall. She was just about ready to step out when two young men walked by.  
"Dirk, ye are something let me tell ya. I was proud to have ye at my back today. Ha you should have seen the looks on the idiots faces when you stepped out to join me." The other man, who Aurora took for Dirk, was a huge towering giant, broke into a hardy laughter. She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when the one who had spoke held up his hand, silencing Dirk. "What is it yer majesty, still got the jitters?" The one who had stopped their movement shrugged and laughed. "Naw. I just thought I sensed something," he slapped his friend on the shoulder, "must just be the rum." With that they walked down the hall laughing. It wasn't until they reached the corner that the king of thieves threw a cautious look at the storeroom door. Aurora who didn't see the glance quickly opened the door and slipped into the deserted kitchen. She grabbed a satchel and filled it with meat and vegetables before slipping out of kitchen back to the storeroom and hurrying through the passage. She didn't see the face of the king of thieves watching as she ran down the street towards Carissa's house.   
Gavin watched the girl run down the street. " Well, well. It looks like we have a thief in our midst." That drew a chuckle from the rest of the group. "Want us to take care of it boss?" Dirk asked. Gavin grinned, " No boys I think I'll take care of it myself." He casually walked out of the room, down the hall and onto the street. He was annoyed that this girl would steal from him. Did she think he a fool?! He'd teach her a lesson. He used his gift that allowed him to sense others with the gift and easily picked up her trail. He quickly caught up with her and decided to watch her from a distance. The girl knocked on a door and was quickly hugged by the recipient, also a girl only slightly older. Using the gift to cloak him he positioned himself next to the wall so he could listen to them. "Here you are Carissa," the thief said as she handed the stolen goods to the girl "you don't have to worry about eating tonight and I'll be able to have the potions tomorrow. That should be enough time to let your mother heal and be ready for the trip the day after." The young girl smiled at Carissa who barely mumbled a thank you before bursting into tears. The girl immediately swept her into a hug. "Carissa what is it now? There is no need to cry everything is okay now." "No it's not!," Carissa cried, "It's awful! Mother is even worse and we found out today the trader caravan is coming tomorrow and we have to leave then." She sniffed and looked at Aurora, "I know it's so much to ask, but do you think your father would be willing to give us the healing potions tonight?" The girl stumbled over her first few words as she replied, " My father? Oh , yes my father, no he won't mind at all. I'll be back sometime tonight." Carissa thanked her greatly and gave her some dried fruit for the walk home before she turned and went back inside.  
Aurora walked down the lane making sure she was out of sight before sagging against a wall and placing the dried fruit in her pocket. Gavin watched her curiously. He had been surprised when she had given the food to that girl and was even more surprised to see her sullen face. Aurora placed her head in her hands and moaned, "There's no way I can sneak back into the Dancing Dove." She sighed and traced a stick through the dirt in the road. Gavin sat across the narrow road from her and watched her trying to figure her out. He was puzzled. Why on earth if she didn't want to sneak in was she going to? And who was her father that would give a girl expensive healing potions just for a friend's mother? It dawned on him as the girl got up and walked down the lane that she had been lying about her father giving her the potions and food to give to Carissa. That, he thought sensibly, would explain why she was stealing. He decided to watch her for a little while longer. It would be amusing to see what she would do before he caught her.  
Aurora walked down through the market and decided to spend her time there until it got darker. As she passed a food stand she heard a whimpering coming from the ally. When she looked in curiously, she saw a young boy looking at the fresh fruit on the stand. She quickly made a decision and approached carefully, "Hey there," she spoke to the boy softly because he looked only four years old and very scared, " would you like something to eat? I bet you're hungry." The boy nodded vigorously watching her with wide eyes. She reached into her pocket and gave him the dried fruit. "Stay right here I'll be back." Gavin followed her, amazed, and almost dropped out of his shield when she touched a glass of hot cider sitting on a stand, causing it to disappear. She did this with some various other food items and a blanket. He noticed her gift was little more than a shimmery silver, that being the cause of him almost missing it. Aurora walked back to the alley picking up the items as they reappeared by the boy. "Here ye are." She said, placing the blanket around him and giving him the food and hot cider. "This should be enough tonight. Make sure you take some home to your family." The boy gave her a big grin and said a happy thank you before taking his treasure and vanishing down the ally.  
Gavin stared at the girl not knowing what to think, as he followed to where she sat down at the community fountain. She looked at the food stands longingly but didn't make any attempt to take anything. This puzzled him as she stared at her bare feet, her stomach growling. After awhile she got up and headed toward the Dancing Dove and circled it casually, stopping every now and then to do little kid things like play in the dirt or kick a stone. Even though she did those things Gavin could tell it was obvious that she was studying the upper floors of the inn. Just as she settled down in the crook of a building to wait for the sky to grow darker he heard a commotion out back and several of his men shouting. He sighed and walked around the side of the inn letting his shield drop as he did so. Quickly he determined the situation. His men were after a man cheating at dice. As Gavin looked closer he realized it was Rareon from the rival gang. "Ah Rareon, how nice of you to join us tonight." He announced his entrance in a jolly manner. "Perhaps you would care to give my men back what they lost before I am forced to get it back from you," he grinned lazily at the man "and we all know that you might come out worse for the ware if I do." The look on Rareon's face almost made him laugh. At only 16 it was rumored that the king of thieves was not one to cross. Even his own men didn't dare challenge him for the throne, though they joked about it. Rareon made a smart decision and threw down some coins before taking his leave.   
Dirk grinned at Gavin, "That was marvelous. Simply exquisite timing 'me lord." Malven and Smith clapped him on the back as they all pushed and shoved to get back inside the inn. Gavin turned around to see the girl but when he looked in the spot she had last been in, he couldn't see her. Ah well, he thought, I know what she came after and I'll catch her when she comes to collect it. Having reassured himself he walked into the main dinning room and sat down to a round of drinks with his friends.   
Aurora decided to enter the inn as soon as the king of thieves went inside. She didn't know if he'd seen her or not but she thought that if she went in now she'd have a better chance of getting what she wanted. Quickly she climbed onto the fence post that held the horses of the inn and carefully jumped from it grabbing the roof. It took all her strength just to pull herself up and when she finally scrambled up she almost lost her balance and fell off. After catching her breath Aurora wiped her sweaty palms on her breeches and carefully made her way across the sleek roof to the edge just above an alcove room. This was the tricky part, Aurora had to swing herself onto the thin ledge and hope that the window wasn't locked. Luckily for her it wasn't. She landed hard on the hardwood floor and cursed her clumsiness. As she looked around the room she almost burst into tears, for the room was just a plain sleeping quarter. That's all right, she thought, just go check out the other rooms. She cautiously peeked out the door with her heart pounding. She breathed a sigh of relief and stepped out into the deserted hall.   
Aurora carefully worked her way down the hall checking the rooms, looking for the one with the books of healing potions and the ingredients to make them.   
Downstairs Gavin sat up with a start. "She's here," he told the others. His men quickly spread out over the inn looking for her. "Make sure when you find her you don't let her get away," he ordered. "I want to know who she is. She looks extremely familiar." And he did think he recognized her but he wasn't sure why. All afternoon when he'd followed her he'd had a nagging sensation that he should know who she was and that when he found out he wasn't going to like it. He almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost. It didn't change the fact she was stealing from him. I mean he wasn't a cruel man, she could have asked. He would have given it to her; for a fair price. As it was he didn't plan to kill her. For that she would be extremely grateful.  
Aurora only had one more door to look in. Of course it would be the last door, she thought almost bursting into hysterical laughter since her nerves were so shot. "Halt you little wench," a deep booming voice shouted. Aurora froze, hand on the door, and looked down the hall. She recognized the big hulking form as Dirk but the other two men she didn't know. They moved down the hall towards her. Something inside her told her to move and broke her paralysis. This is the last door, come on girl you're almost there. With that thought, she rushed through the door slamming it shut, and locking it behind her. The men began pounding on the door but weren't able to break it down. "Curse you Gavin for having this door made out of solid oak!" A voice shouted. What Aurora didn't see was Gavin entering the hall and motioning that he was going to get to her from the roof.  
Aurora's heart was pounding and her knees were threatening to give out on her. A strange glow seemed to emanate from the air in the room. Forcing down the sick feeling in her stomach she ignored the mens' shouts and made her way to the ceiling high bookshelf. Before she could mix the healing potion she had to find out what Carissa's mother had. She opened the first book and almost cried with frustration. There was no way she could find it in time and get out of here without the men breaking the door down. Just as she was about to give up a book fell out of the bookcase and opened to a yellowed page. Aurora fell to her knees and read it scanning it as fast as she could.....'Delerium Mainta Symptoms: blueness of the fingers, hacking cough, paleness, bleeding of the mouth and bluriness of the eyes. To cure place five crushed leaves of mint along with four pinches of scanton into a solution of silver water and stir. Administer with a fluid every hour for five hours and the patient will be cured. If not administered within two days of incubation the patient will die'.  
She breathed a sigh of relief, there was still time. This was it. Hastily she turned to look at the contents on the tables lining the back wall. There were so many! How would she be able to find all the necessary mixes in time. As she was about to drown in despair a golden light shown around three objects. "Great Mithros! Thank you," she cried when she saw that the objects were the ingredients she needed. Quickly she grabbed an empty vile and began to mix the potion. Aurora was so fixated on her work she didn't notice that the shouts and the banging of the men had stopped. She also didn't notice that the figure of a young man had slipped into the window she had forgotten to lock.  
She screamed as a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She found herself facing the blue eyes of the king of thieves. "So you're the little one who's been takin' from me." He raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, " Looks like ye ain't going to be goin' far now." Aurora stood petrified. Her hand still clutched the newly finished potion contained in the vile. He shoved her towards the door, "Come on girl. You and me are going to have a little talk." That broke her out of her trance and her mind began to work again. Just wait until he opens the door and make a break for the window. It wasn't much of a plan but it was the only one she could think of. As he opened the door she grabbed some powder from a bowl on the table and threw it in his face. "Hey!" he cried out in surprise. His men stood at the door stunned for second and she took the opportunity to run to the window and climb out onto the little ledge. They ran after her as Gavin yelled at them to catch her. She looked at the roof, there was no time to make it. Aurora gulped and looked down and saw the porch roof. 'I can't I just can't!' An arm reached out to grab her and the decision was made. Aurora jumped and hoped the porch roof didn't give out. It didn't but that was the end of her luck; for as she stepped to jump off she fell through some rotted wood onto the doorway of the porch.  
She stood up as fast as she could and fell down again as an agonizing pain shot through her ankle. This wasn't what she needed; she had to get to Carissa and fast before those men ran out to catch her. Aurora gritted her teeth determined to get up. She leaned against the porch railing and pulled herself up. Gingerly she moved her ankle. It wasn't broken, just badly sprained. She heard the loud shouts of men coming down the stairs. Now was the time to move. She took off running; stumbling because of the intense pain. Halfway down the street she ducked into an alley and leaned against the wall for support. If I can't out run then I'll be smarter than them. Think! What is the easiest way to Carissa's house from here? She smiled and realized this alley snaked along until it branched off into a narrower one and met up with the street that Carissa's house sat on. Aurora moved as quick as she could down the alley and stopped when she heard voices.  
"Did she go this way?" A deep male voice called, "Could be. I'm getting mixed readings. I can't pick up her magic scent." A familiar voice responded. "Damn," the voice cried out in frustration, "that powder she threw in my face messed with my gift. "Malven, you go that way I'll check this alley; she couldn't have gone far." Aurora caught her breath, he was coming this way! As fast as she could she hobbled down the alley, her face set in grim determination. She was going to make it , she had to. Just as she was about to step onto the road that connected with Carissa's her foot hit an abandoned bucket. Crying out she fell to the ground hard. Gavin, about to go the wrong way heard this, and for reasons unknown to him became concerned, "Stay where ye are lass I'm coming." Aurora panicked and tried to stand but became entangled in the bucket and fell hitting her head on a rock as she went down. She clutched the vile as the darkness over took her. I tried, Carissa, she thought desperately, I really did. And then everything went black.   
Gavin found the unconscious girl after a few minutes. He saw the vile she was holding and recognized the potion. He sighed and looked at the house he had followed her to earlier. Grumbling he took the vile from her hand and walked to the door knocking on it's weathered surface. So what, I'll just make the girl pay for it later; after she wakes up. The door opened a crack and Carissa stared up at him, "Can I help you sir?" she asked. He stared at her not knowing what to say, "Uh, er, your friend asked me to give this to you." He handed her the vile. She looked at it curiously, "It's for your mother," he added. Carissa's face lit up, "Oh thank heavens! Please come in and tell me how to use it...." She paused looking at him curiously, "where is Aurora?" Gavin blinked realizing she meant the girl in the alley, "Oh, well, Aurora had to stay at home and take care of ..." 'Think! Come on now!' "her father! He isn't fairing so well these days. Seems many people are becoming ill." He replied. She frowned, "she never told me that," she murmured then shook it off, "well if she sent you she must trust you greatly."   
They stood there for a few moments until Carissa coughed. "Of course, you need to know how to use it," Gavin said scolding himself for being so stupid. Carissa smiled at him wearily. "I'll come in and show you how." As he explained that she had to mix a couple of drops in with tea every hour; three red headed boys crawled down from the loft. "Where's Aurora?" one of them cried. Carissa shushed him, "she couldn't come just be grateful someone did!" The boy pouted, " but I wanted to see her. Now we won't get to say goodbye." Another boy pointed at Gavin sneering at him, which amused the king of thieves, "It's all his fault. He could have convinced her to come." Gavin stood there stunned. He'd never had anyone that cared about him this much as this family seemed to care about the girl. Carissa thumped the boy on the head, "Drake, George, Benny, off to bed, all of you, don't be a pest; I'm sure your not letting mother get any rest."  
"On the contrary, I enjoy all the time with my children." A soft whispery voice floated up from under a pile of blankets in the corner. "Mother your up!" Carissa cried. Hurridly she gave her mother some the healing tea. "Aurora's friend....er....," she looked at Gavin. Gavin pretended he didn't see so that he wouldn't have to tell them his name. He was afraid they might guess who he was and be offended. It was a strange feeling, he usually didn't care what people thought of him but he cared if these kind people thought ill of him. Getting no response Carissa continued, "....brought you the potion. You should be well enough to travel tomorrow." Her mother looked at Gavin so warmly that he blushed and looked down, "Thank you son I really do appreciate this. Please thank Aurora for us to. She has done so much and asked nothing in return." With that she lay back down, her face already looking healthier from drinking the tea, and rested. Gavin looked out the window concerned about leaving the girl, Aurora, alone for so long in the alley. "I really must go," he said. "Oh yes of course," Carissa replied, "and thank you so much!" She showed him out of the house.  
Aurora had awakened to see Gavin enter the house. Odds bobs, what's he doing now! Gritting her teeth she crawled on the ground to the window of the house and peeked in. What she heard surprised her. The king of thieves was telling them how to correctly use the potion. A tiny voice inside her said that it was time to be going. Even if he was kind to Carissa and her family he probably wasn't too pleased with her. Bracing herself against the window, Aurora made her way back to the alley and started down it as fast as possible. If she was lucky she could make it home before he came after her.  
Gavin reached the spot where the girl had been. He swore and used his magic to find her. She was halfway down a turn in the alley and only a few steps from the street at it's ending. He hurried after her. He called to Malven to come and aid him. Gavin had a feeling where this girl was heading and he didn't really like it.  
Aurora stumbled up the steps into one of the nicer houses on the street. Although her father always had money he never cared to give her anything. Her clothes would tell someone that she lived in the poor part of Corus rather than the upscale part, and her thin, boney figure would say she never had a bite to eat; which was true. Her father didn't care whether she ate or not which was how she learned to have quick fingers and how she discovered she had a small gift. When she made her way inside she saw her father seated around a table with three men dressed in richly colored garments. Seeing Aurora, her father stood up and shoved her into a wall. "Where do you think you've been all night!," he bellowed. His breath had the sour smell of ale on it and his eyes were dark with anger. Before she had a chance to reply he slapped her in the face, "Oh but I know where you were, ye were with the king of thieves!" Seeing her astonished look he smiled at her evilly, " I got my own eyes you know. Rareon saw you hanging around there." He slapped her, "Now where is it?"  
Aurora felt tears come to her eyes, she didn't know what he was talking about. "Where is what?" she cried. Her father's hand slapped her again, harder. "Don't treat me like a fool! Where is the stone? It belongs to their lord, " he yelled gesturing to the men seated at the table. Aurora's head spun. She had eaten nothing all day and all she could concentrate on was staying conscious. "I don't know what you're talking about," She whispered. Her father threw her down on the ground and kicked her in the ribs, "the black opal of Makak! Where is it?" Again she told him that she didn't know and he kicked her once more causing her to scream in pain. He stood over her glaring maliciously. A sudden look of realization hit him and his eyes became even darker. His whole body trembled with rage. "You brat!" he yelled, "You gave it to him! You gave it to the king of thieves!" "No!" she cried, "I didn't, I don't even know what a black opal is!" Her denial made it worse. "You damn little liar. After all I do for you this is how you repay me!" He shrieked. He kicked her again and again swearing at her.   
"Sir I feel it would be best for you to leave her alone." Aurora's head swam with dizziness and her body was wracked with pain but she thought she might recognize the voice. "You!" one of the men cried from the table as he stood up drawing his sword. "So, so the king of thieves came to claim his whore," her father said and kicked her again. Aurora cried out in pain. This is the end, she thought; either my father will kill me or the king of thieves shall. "Malven I feel these men do not know how to show proper respect for a lady or a king," the voice said. "I believe you are right sir, " another voice whom Aurora took for Malven answered. "Shall we teach them a lesson?" The king of thieves must have given an affirmative nod because suddenly a fight was ensued.  
Aurora struggled to sit up but almost fainted with the effort. She was helpless and could only watch as her father and the men at the table attacked the king of thieves and Malven. "You bastard," her father screamed at the man, " you will give me back that opal now." He threw a drunken punch at Gavin. Gavin dodged easily just as one of the men dressed in royal purple came up from behind. Jemina, Aurora's father, hit the man in the face. The man fell down unconscious. "Don't be a fool, you know I don't have it. You just need someone to blame because you lost it you old kook." Gavin laughed cruelly. While his outward appearance was one of cockiness inside he was carefully scrutinizing the situation. He needed to get the girl out of there and fast. He didn't know why he cared but he knew she didn't deserve to be here.   
Malven was caught up in a fight with the two remaining table men when Jemina turned on Aurora. "You kept it didn't you! I should have gotten rid of you a long time ago." He kicked her in the face before she could react. Blood dripped from her mouth, "I didn't... I didn't! I don't even know what you're talking about!" She raised her hands in a weak defense to ward off another kick. It never came. Gavin punched her father in the face and pushed him to the side so he couldn't get to her. They each fought each other and her father pulled a knife on the king of thieves. She started to notice a black silver haze form around him and Malven. It seemed to be affecting them for their attacks grew sloppy and they became easy targets for the other men. Aurora realized one of the other men must have magic and was using it on them. "Oh how everyone will praise me when they realize who it was that killed the king of thieves!" her father mocked Gavin as he raised his knife to stab him while he lay on the floor trying to see through the blackish haze.   
"No!" Aurora screamed. She couldn't let him do this. Desperately she tried to stand but fell back to the floor cursing herself for being so weak. Her father stopped and slowly advanced on her with a lazy grin, "But I think I'll take care of you first." Petrified Aurora raised her hands with tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, " she whispered, "please no." Trembling with fear a panic over took her and suddenly a silvery white light shot from her hands and enveloped the room. When the glare was gone only the king of thieves, Malven and Aurora remained.  
Gavin stood up somewhat painfully and looked at Malven who looked equally puzzled. His eyes moved to the girl sitting against the wall staring at the room. Gavin approached her carefully. She wimpered, watching them with huge eyes. "Shhh it's all right now, they're gone. You'll be fine." Gavin told her calmly. Inside he was trembling. How could the girl do that? She didn't seem as if she could have that much power to just make them vanish. "I killed them!" she wailed. Aurora looked at him and he could see the desperation in her eyes, "I didn't mean to! I didn't! I only wanted them to stop and there was nothing I could do and I didn't even know I could do that and now I've gone and killed them..." She broke into sobs as she continued to chant that she didn't mean to kill them. Gavin looked at Malven helplessly. He'd never had sisters but Malven had loads of them and would know what to do better than he. Malven seeing the look on Gavin's face walked carefully over to Aurora with a look of worry on his face.  
"Now lass it's okay, we know you didn't mean to. There was nothing you could do. Shhh twill be all right," he reached out a hand to touch her but she shrieked at him. "Noooo! Don't! I don't want to hurt you to! Don't touch me!" The girl curled into a little ball and continued to cry. "Leave me alone!" Malven's frown deepened and he gave Gavin a look. "I think we better take her back to the inn. There may be others coming to get the opal after the men don't show back up and there's no gods' blest way I'm going to leave her here." Gavin nodded, "I agree but I don't know how to get her back without her making noise and carrying on." He gestured to Aurora who was a bloody, crying, mess and didn't seem to hear anything that was going on. Malven grinned, "Don't worry I can handle that." Before Aurora could protest he reached out his hands placing his fingers on her temples. He closed his eyes and whispered a spell and Aurora fell into a sleep. Malven gently cradled her in his arms and stood up. "Come on, Mithros she's light as a feather! Gavin lets get out of here, this place makes me nervous." Gavin agreed. When they had first reached the house he had sensed something like a black web circling it and he had a feeling it wasn't gone yet. As they left the house neither of them saw or sensed the richly dressed man standing across the street grinning at them evilly.   
Aurora awoke and tried to open an eye. It was swollen shut. Gingerly she tried to open the other one and managed to open in a crack, but it wasn't useful because she couldn't see into the dark room. She tried to sit up but felt a searing pain go through her side and fell back on the pillows again with a groan. Where was she? The thought that she might be in danger frightened her, and so she tried once more to get up, when a door creaked open and a shadow stepped inside holding a candle. "Mithros bless! The lass is up." A merry voice cried. Aurora pulled the blankets tighter. "Malven can't you see you're scaring her?" Another familiar voice said. The candles by her bed suddenly lit and she could see. Blinking she realized she was in the presence of the king of thieves and the man who had been at her house. She jumped to the floor and would have fallen if Gavin hadn't have caught her. Gently he placed her back in bed drawing the covers over her. Aurora tried to speak but her voice was gone and her lips were cracked and dry. Gavin put a finger to her lips saying, "Shhhh just go back to sleep now." As scared as she was Aurora obeyed and shut her eye sighing as she sank down into the bed. The murmur of voices could be heard just as she began to doze.  
"......sprained ankle, bruises and some cuts. Nothing that can't be fixed, although I am worried about the fever she's running. It must be from all the power her body used up," Malven was saying. "I can't believe her father was that fool of a challenging rogue," Gavin paused before he continued, "poor lass, how long you think before she comes to her senses and can think straight." "Hopefully a couple of days," came the reply before they walked out the door leaving Aurora to sleep peacefully.  
When they walked into the main room Gavin saw his comrades seated around the throne table. The others stopped talking as Gavin took the rightful seat that the king of thieves sat in. He looked around the table at the men who were ranked under him. There was Dirk. A big brute of a man with scars that obscured his face but his blue eyes were always merry except when he was needed in fighting or taking revenge. His best tactic was to knock down his opponents rendering them unconscious in the process. Next came Smith who was excellent at knives and usually won his battles, although from the looks of him one would think that he was useless on account of his short figure and childish look. He was three years younger than Gavin. He glanced at Malven as he slid into the seat next to him. Malven was a year older than Gavin at six foot and worked best at hand to hand combat and with a dagger. His hazel eyes were open and compassionate on account of the sisters he had. Many of them had a touch of the gift, which was what made the king of thieves and his band of followers successful.   
"Where are Drakus and John?" He asked wondering the whereabouts of the two men that weren't present. "They're out checking the area. Keeping it clear of Jemina's followers," Dirk replied. They all looked at Gavin expectantly waiting for him to get on with business. Finally Smith cleared his throat, " What about the girl? What are ye goin' to do with 'er?" The group was quiet waiting for Gavin to answer. "Well," Gavin started, " we need to wait until she gets better before we do anything with her. Maybe she can tell us about the men Jemina was involved with. Until then keep your eyes peeled. Apparently the Black opal of Makak is missing, but to the gods if I know what it is." His tone took on a merry note, " Now how about we all join in a round of drinks, cause lads Jemina won't be bothering us for awhile!" This suggestion was met with hearty agreement as they got out the ale and drank the night away.   
It was a full week before Aurora could think clearly and get out of bed. Carefully she crept out to the hallway listing for voices. She had to get out of here. Think! Come on girl it can't be that hard to get of this place. Aurora couldn't remember the past week as a result of the feverish state she had been in. All she knew was that she felt it urgent to get out. She wrapped her hand around the locket she always wore around her neck. It contained a lock of her hair and a smooth black stone set in gold on the inside and had been given to her by her mother right before she died. The locket was the only thing that she had to remember her mother by and it often gave her comfort, helping her to think clearly. Silently she walked down the hall and turned the corner only to find the king of thieves leaning against the wall grinning at her.   
"Ah! So our dear girl is up?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Aurora stood there frozen. He's surely going to take my fingers she thought, petrified. Gavin looked at the girl's wide eyes and realized she was terrified of him. Great, he thought, and sighed looking at the ceiling before looking at her again. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Gavin also known as his majesty around here." He winked at her, "You must be Aurora." She nodded mutely trying not to cry but was unsuccessful as a tear slid down her cheek. Gavin bent down and gently wiped the tear away fixing his blue eyes on her green ones, "Lass there isn't a thing to worry about. I ain't goin' to hurt ya." Carefully he stood up placing his hands on her shoulders as he guided her down the hall. "I'm going to introduce you to the others." Aurora nodded again numbly. 'What's going on here?' she thought, confused. 'Why isn't he angry with me?' She kept bracing herself for a big blow but it never came. "Here we are," Gavin said merrily as he gave her a light push towards the doorway.   
Aurora balked, she didn't want to go in the room. Everyone in the room was watching her. She recognized Dirk and Malven from earlier but the others she did not know. It wasn't until Gavin led her gently to a chair that she voiced the question to him, "You're not going to take my fingers are you?" Uproariously all the men laughed and Dirk laughed until tears rolled down his cheeks. "Aye lass," Gavin replied with a hint of amusement in his eyes, "I shant be taking your fingers. In fact if you would like I'd be willing to have ye come and work for me, I mean you do have a great amount of the gift and living with your fath.." Gavin stopped talking as Aurora shook her head before fixing him with a cold look, "I don't have the gift and I won't be a thief." She knew everyone was watching her and one of the men let out a low whistle, but she kept her attention fixed on Gavin.   
Gavin was somewhat shocked. He'd never had anyone speak to him like this before. "But I will work as a maid or serving girl or anything," Aurora bit her lip before pointing out, " It's not as if I can go back home and I do owe you for the things I've taken." Gavin saw that she was trying not to beg for this and made his decision. "All right. We need another serving girl around here with business picking up and all, that is if you agree to it." Aurora nodded her head quickly and Gavin introduced her to the closest men in his ring including Drakus and John. Both of which who were about twenty and were sharp shots with arrows and could accurately throw daggers and knives  
Two weeks later Aurora had settled into the pace of things. She served at nights when the crowd picked up, although Gavin had protested this at first. But in the end he agreed and just kept a watchful eye on her. During the day she would go to the market and purchase supplies. Gavin tried to entice her to become a thief but she refused just as she refused to talk about her gift. After a run in with some boys who wanted their pay from her father Gavin and Dirk taught her some fighting methods. She was a fast learner and when they came around again, all she walked away with was a black eye and a couple of sore places. The boys weren't as lucky. One day Aurora was standing next to an alley trying to decide the best way to get through the huge crowd of people. She'd never seen so many people and had no clue why today was any different then yesterday. She didn't realize someone was reaching into her pocket until Smith grabbed the man and threw him against the wall. The man took off. "Aurora I thought you knew better than to let down your guard," Smith said glaring at her. Of all of Gavin's men he was the one that didn't like her and she was the only one who didn't like him. Aurora decided she didn't want to argue with him and started to make her way through the crowd. Smith grabbed her arm. "Hey," Aurora cried, "leave me alone!" Smith sighed and let her go so that she ended up on her rear in the street. "Gavin said he wanted you back because business is picking up." With out another word he turned towards the Dancing Dove leaving a grumbling Aurora to follow.  
When she reached the inn Gavin met her. "Sorry lass but we need more people working and there's a lot more thieves roaming 'round these streets and some of them aren't all good," he laughed and she giggled. "Gavin? Why are all these people gathered in the streets? I've even seen men of the King's Own on the street corners and they're hardly ever in town," she said as they walked in the kitchen to put away the food she'd bought at the market. "Why lass no one ever told you? It's time that the new pages start coming to the palace and when the squires come back from being in the field with their knight masters. 'Spose to be three riding in along with the Lioness," he replied. Aurora gasped, "The Lioness!" Gavin looked at her strangely," Aye, now why are ye so interested all the sudden?" She shrugged, "No reason, now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." She left the room leaving Gavin wondering what she was up to.   
Twenty minutes later Aurora hastily crawled across the roof to get a good look at the street below. Just as she reached the edge the crowd below cheered. Aurora grinned happily and watched as the procession drew closer. Leading the line was a small redheaded knight, mounted atop a sturdy rustic colored bay. The shield had a black lion etched on a red background, rearing. It's the Lioness! Aurora realized. Next came a grinning man with brown hair and a somewhat crooked nose. When he looked up and saw her he winked. Aurora shrank back somewhat surprised. Riding behind him were a couple of children. One had red hair like the Lioness'. She barely had time to glance at the others when a hand grabbed her. Automatically she brought her free arm back and punched the man in the face before realizing whom it was. "Mithros bless it, the lass finally has a mean punch," Gavin said gleefully. Aurora's head dropped in shame as she started to apologize, " I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you. I didn't mean..." Gavin hushed her by laughing and lifting up her head, "Lass yer allowed to make mistakes, and I won't hold them against ye," he let go of her chin, " now would ye mind tellin me what yer doing on this roof?" "I wanted to see the knights go by," her eyes lit up " I saw the Lioness! Isn't that wonderful! I've always wanted to be a knight but since it's not possible, seeing one is as close as I will ever get. And seeing the Lioness is even better. I wonder if Sir Keladry will go by. Do you think she will?" Gavin chuckled, " That's a possibility, but until then let's get back inside. The crowd is picking up and I don't want to worry about lil' lasses falling off the roof." Aurora laughed as they made their way into the upstairs window.  
Aurora was just clearing the last cups off a back table when Gavin called to her. Hurriedly she placed the cups in the kitchen and ran to his throne table by the hearth. Seated with him were Dirk and Malven along with a man in the shadows that she couldn't see. Gavin motioned for her to take an empty seat and she did as the man said, "Come now Gavin where are your manners? Introduce us." Gavin laughed, "Gods, Cooper, ever since ye turned noble ye've been a stick in the mud about manners," turning to Aurora he said, "this, Aurora, is George Cooper, pervious king of thieves. George this here is the girl I told ye about." Aurora gasped as the man leaned into the light to shake her hand, "I saw you on the street earlier with the Lioness," as Aurora let go of his hand she asked, "do you know her?" "I should hope so," a voice said from behind her, "he is after all my husband." Everyone laughed at Aurora's shocked face when none other than Alanna the Lioness slid into the seat beside George. Aurora turned to Gavin, "Why didn't you tell me you knew her?" she accused. Gavin scratched the side of his head trying to hold in a grin, "Must have just slipped my mind." That brought new laughter from the group and even Aurora joined in. Soon different conversations broke out and Aurora bombarded Alanna with questions about being a knight. After Alanna started talking with Malven, Aurora nodded off and Gavin took her up to bed.   
During the middle of the night Aurora awoke as she often did and climbed up onto the roof to think. She hated the dreams she had. They were more like memories and when she awoke she could only remember snatches of them. Tonight all she remembered was a woman singing softly to her. It was a tune Aurora often hummed to herself but tonight she just couldn't recall it. "What are you doing up here?" a voice asked. Aurora crouched ready to fight but relaxed when she saw who it was. "You have good reflexes," Alanna commented. "Thank you but I bet you have great ones, being a knight and all," Aurora replied awestruck. She still couldn't get over the fact that the great Lioness, the King's Champion and finder of the Dominion Jewel was talking to her! Alanna smiled, "That's true...now tell me...why are you so interested in knights?" Aurora was a little surprised at the question and glanced to see if the Lioness was mocking her. She wasn't. Aurora took a deep breath before answering, " I've always wanted to help people and defend them. I've tried to help people when I can but.." she blushed before continuing, " I couldn't protect myself from my father and that made me realize that I'd never be able to really and truly help people." Alanna looked at the girl keeping her face unreadable, "You could join the Queen's Riders you know. I mean you'd only have to wait a few more years." Aurora drew her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around her legs, "Eight years. That's so long! And besides the fact of helping people I want to learn the things they don't teach in Queen Thayet's schools like arithmetic and about plants and animals and things. Pages get to learn such wonderful things like archery and riding and sword stuff. It's all so exciting! Then on top of it you get to serve the king and help people and protect them. I'd think everyone would want to serve the kingdom and try to do good. While the Queen's Riders are great and all they just aren't knights. They wait until they receive an assignment and then act. I want to be able to go on great adventures and come back with tales of the realm!" the wistfullness dropped out of her voice, "but I guess the Queen's Riders is as close as I'll ever come to serving the kingdom...and even that has to wait." Aurora blushed and looked down at the rooftop, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to babble on like that. In fact I had better be getting to sleep." With that Aurora hastily made her way back inside before the Lioness could laugh at her. I can't believe I went on like that in front of her. I'm such a dolt. Now she'll really think me foolish! Aurora thought as she slipped into bed and closed her eyes. Little did she know Alanna the Lioness stayed on the roof for quite sometime with a thoughtful expression on her face.  
Later that night Alanna opened the door to her room, after checking to make sure the children were asleep, only to find George up and reading. He smiled to see her and she gave him a kiss as she sat in his lap. "I've been thinking...," she started. George interrupted by kissing her. Grinning he pulled away, "That's a very dangerous occupation for you." Alanna laughed then turned serious as she moved to the chair beside him. "What would you think if instead of presenting one page to Lord Wyldon next week we present two?" she asked him. George looked at her, a confused expression crossing his face, "But it's Thom that's going to be presented, Alianne just wishes to become a mage...Alanna you know you can't force her to be a knight." Alanna looked at the table, "I wasn't talking about Alianne..... I was talking about Aurora," before he could protest she looked him in the eye daring him to interrupt. George wisely kept his mouth shut. "Now listen. I wouldn't even think of suggesting this unless I were completely sure of the girl. She's got heart and she would make a wonderful knight. I've thought hard about it and it can be done. Before my time there were a few knights who were commoners. They were sponsored by nobles in their years of training and therefore were seen as nobles in the court's eyes. What do you think?" George was silent for a moment before saying anything, " I think, " he began carefully, "that it is a wonderful idea. But....what will Thom think? It already wasn't going to be easy for him seeing as he's the son of the Lioness and a made noble. He needs to be consulted on the decision too." He saw that Alanna was about to say something and he held up a hand to silence her, " Hold on I'm not finished. It wasn't easy for me becoming a noble. Many people didn't and still don't accept me. Even if the king and Lord Wyldon agree to the sponsorship many of the blue-blooded nobles won't. That's another thing all together...how are you ever going to convince Jonathan and Lord Wyldon to go along with this? Don't you remember what happened with Keladry?" Alanna sighed, "I know...it just doesn't seem fair that a perfectly good candidate gets passed up just because she isn't nobility," she looked at him, "but you're right there are too many hard spots." George was somewhat stunned. Alanna didn't usually give up that easily, then he saw her grin, "Alanna, I'll stand beside you in whatever you try to do....now come to bed." Alanna kissed him and they fell into bed together for the night.  
The next day George was in the market with Thom showing him around. When they stopped to have lunch at the fountain he asked, "Thom what do you think of Aurora?" Thom looked at him strangely then shrugged, "She's nice. She even taught me some street moves for when I get free time to come to the market when I'm a page. Why do you ask?" Thom got a horrified look on his face, "I'm too young to marry!" George laughed at his son's expression, " No don't worry it's nothing like that," Thom breathed a sigh of relief, " I was asking because your mother and I had an idea to sponsor her so she can become a knight...but nothing will happen unless you give an okay." Thom was shocked, he already knew he'd be teased because his mother was a female knight. Now with his parents sponsoring a girl, a common girl, it would be even worse! If it were you would you want her to agree to it? A little voice asked. He ignored it and said, "But Da they'll all tease me! Please don't make me!." George was silent for a moment, "No one is making you do anything....it was just an idea," he said quietly, "Come on Thom we need to be getting back."   
They rose and started back to the inn. Thom tried to get his father to catch his eye but it didn't work. Dejected he hung his head knowing his father was disappointed in him for being so selfish. Oh his mother was going to be even more disappointed! Would it really be that bad? The little voice nagged. Yes! Thom thought angrily, it would. All the boys would tease me and I'd never make any friends. Fine then! Be a selfish little brat. Don't care about anyone else. You'll make a great knight, the voice mocked. Thom could see the inn in sight and he sighed knowing that even if his parents got over their disappointment his conscience would never let him forget it. He kicked a rock out of frustration. Maybe it wouldn't be that horrible..at least if they were both outcasts they'd be outcasts together. Girls really aren't that bad. He sighed and tugged on his father's shirt as they reached the stair to the inn. "Da," he said quietly looking at the ground. "Yes Thom?" Thom could feel his fathers gaze on him and he lifted his head and met it directly, "I agree...we can sponsor her." His father clapped him on the back and smiled, "I'm proud of you son! Come on let's go tell your mother." As they stepped into the inn Thom thought, what have I gotten myself into?   
"What?!" Lord Wyldon demanded outraged. Jonathan grimaced inwardly, but before he could say anything Alanna jumped in, "Lord Wyldon you do understand it is a perfectly legal law. There is no reason for you to deny this girl the privilege of training," she said curtly. Lord Wyldon's face was flushed with anger, " Surely you do not agree with this your Majesty?...to the training of this uneducated, lowborn girl," he asked barely keeping his voice under control. Alanna, angered by his comment was about ready to release some of her temper but Jon interjected before things could get out of hand, " Wyldon look at it from my point of view. This girl wants to serve Tortall and seems willing to defend it and doesn't have a fief that I have to worry about being invaded by. We have several new barony's and fiefs on the border that are sending multiple pages to train. I can not be sure where their loyalties lie. Now, before you go gloating, Alanna, I do see Lord Wyldon's side of it too. How is it to reflect on the palace and him if we take in a girl who knows nothing of the noble life? However, she has the basic skills of reading and writing and basic mathematics. I was also told that she knows how to ride a horse and possesses some fighting skills. I feel this will be enough and with etiquette lessons I think she will do fine. Now..." he paused looking at both of them, "There is to be no probation period, that was done away with after Sir Keladry won her shield, but to compromise, Alanna you will be allowed no visitation with the girl. Thom is your child so you may visit him but you are just Aurora's sponsor. You may send her whatever necessary but no physical contact for teaching is allowed." He added, after seeing Alanna's face, " As with Keladry you never took interest in the pages before or after her. It would be unfair to do so now. If you ever wish to make contact with girl pages you will start taking interest in the boy pages as well. If it is necessary to see her it will be in the presence of Lord Wyldon or another of the teaching masters. Now you'll have to excuse me as I am late for dinner." With that King Jonathan walked out of the room. Alanna turned to Lord Wyldon, "Lord Wyldon, I shall see you next week then. May the Goddess bless you," she said sweetly. And she too left the room.   
"Yer what?!" Gavin shouted. Aurora bit her lip, maybe she shouldn't have said anything. " I said Alanna and George are going to sponsor me...isn't that great?" she asked meekly. They were in her room and Gavin had come in to find her humming and packing the few things she had. "So ye were just going to up and leave?" he said angrily as he gestured to her bag. Aurora stood there stunned. Just moments ago she had felt on top of the world and now she'd taken a hard fall. " Gav- Gavin?" she stammered, "what's the matter?" He strode over to her glaring, " After all I've done? I took ye in and this is the thanks I get? Yer jus' going to leave, no goodbye or nothin'? Well fine! If that's what ye want then go! And good riddance to ye!" With that he stormed out of the room and ran right into Malven. "Gavin what's gotten into you? If you had the opportunity wouldn't you take it? There's no reason to be shouting at her!" Malven said. He was as shocked as Aurora. Gavin turned and walked off in the other direction.  
Malven walked into the room and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and shank back before realizing it was just Malven. "Sorry," she muttered and turned her face away so that he couldn't see the tears of hurt in her eyes. They stood there quietly for a moment until Malven reached down and wrapped her in a hug before she could pull away. "Best of luck to ye lass! May the goddess watch over you," he said. Then he pulled away and gave her a copper. "I probably won't get to see you before you leave....we have business to attend to and well....none of us like to get to near the palace just in case one of the palace guards recognizes us," with that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door where he paused and looked at her, "Don't pay any attention to Gavin. You'll do fine lass and you'll make everyone proud!" Then he turned out the door and left.  
Later that day Aurora was riding along with Thom's family to the palace. Many of Gavin's men had wished her a cheerful goodbye. Even Smith had wished her well. Gavin's reaction still bothered her, although she'd gotten over the hurt. Who cares? She thought, if he wants to act like a spoiled brat that's fine with me. Men! I don't need them. Once I'm a knight I'll go on great adventures and help people. Then I won't need anybody! I don't care if those boys try to get me to leave or not, I'll have Thom, that's the only boy I'll need. I'll show you Gavin...then you'll be sorry you ever treated me that way! She thought determinedly. As they rode through the palace gates Aurora's mouth dropped in awe. She'd never been inside the walls and finally what she was doing hit her. I'm going to be a knight! I really am!   
  
Aurora waited nervously in her room for George. He was bringing the clothes Alanna had ordered for her in the city, since Alanna wasn't to have any visitation with her. She had already met with Lord Wyldon and would soon have to be out in the hall and meet with the other pages to be presented. Aurora understood that the training master and probably everyone else looked down upon her for being common born. But that didn't matter, she had Thom and that was all she needed. Finally George came in and placed the garments on her bed. He looked at her a moment before saying, "The best of luck to you, Aurora. Don't give up. Just do your best and you'll make us proud." He smiled at her and gave her a hug before leaving. She touched the garments on the bed. There were breeches and shirts and....dresses! 'When am I ever going to wear dresses?' she thought laughing as she put on a pair of brown breeches and a fresh white shirt. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped into the hall.   
As she looked around at many of the new boys their eyes either looked down or studied her with scorn. Thom gave her a small smile before looking down. Lord Wyldon entered the hall with a group of older pages. Aurora was relieved to see that there were about three girls in the group. 'Surely one of them will sponsor me,' she thought smiling. "State your name and fief," he commanded of the pages. Nemra of Barkan was first. He was the smallest of the bunch, except for Aurora, and had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. His sponsor was Terdan of Hollyrose. Cherdain of Penmark was sponsored by blond-haired Rirarch of Stone Mountain. Kemran of Highlak was sponsored by none other than Prince Jasson of Conte the youngest prince of Tortall. Finally it was Thom's turn. As Lord Wyldon commanded he said, "Thom of Pirates Swoop, sir." There were a few whispers but he was chosen by Lawrence of Kennon. Now came Aurora's turn. She froze, she couldn't very well say she was of Pirates Swoop when she wasn't. Suddenly she smiled and thought, 'I bet I have the biggest fief of them all.' "Aurora of Corus, sir," she stated clearly in her melodious voice. Lord Wyldon looked somewhat unsure but finally nodded in agreement. "Who will sponsor her?" he asked as he pointedly threw a glance at the three girls in back. One of the smaller girls started to make a move to open her mouth but the oldest girl elbowed her in the ribs. Getting no response he turned his gaze on the rest of the group. As the silence grew longer and longer Aurora felt herself blushing. She could even hear some of the whispers, "She doesn't belong here!" "Who does she think she is trying to act like a noble!" "Maybe this will make her realize her place in society..with the pigs!" Hearing this Aurora kept herself from looking down. She'd prove herself...if she could just be given a chance!  
Lord Wyldon spoke and pointed to a tall boy in back, "You will be the girl's sponsor." "Yes Lord Wyldon," the boy said. There were several snickers in the crowd. "Now then," Lord Wyldon said, "today is a free day. Sponsors will show their charges around. Tomorrow work begins. Make sure you are all on time for the evening meal." Then he walked out of the hall along with all the other pages until only Aurora and her sponsor were left. The boy came close and looked down at her in scorn. She studied him. He had dark brown hair, gray eyes and a strong build. He was several inches taller than her and had a golden tan. She would have said he was a handsome youth if he didn't have a sneer on his mouth and if she hadn't vowed to not ever look at a man like that. "Don't think we'll be friends. I'm only doing this because Lord Wyldon made me. Why he wants to punish me, only Mithros knows," he glared at her, "I don't know what you're trying to prove but being a stupid commoner who sleeps with pigs I suppose I'll have to humor you and show you around," he said mockingly. Then he turned and strode down the hall. Aurora stood there fuming before finally yelling, "Don't do me any favors! I'll show myself around. Who would want to hang around with a stuck up, pompous, prig like you?! I for one will not waste my time doing so." She strode off the other way leaving the stunned boy standing there with his mouth wide open.  
"The nerve of that....that...idiot!" she fumed, taking random corridors as they appeared to her. When she cooled down enough, with a sinking feeling she realized she was lost. "Damn," she muttered and made her way to the intricately carved wooden doors at the end of the hall. They had the sign of Mithros on them. "Must be a chapel," she muttered and stepped inside. The whole room was plain from the windows to the benches and even the gray floor. The only thing with color was the altar at the head of the room. Seeing that she was alone she started singing a song as she sat on a plain wooden bench. Her mother had told her, when Aurora was a very young child, that if you didn't know words to say in prayer, Mithros would accept a song. After all music came from the soul and heart. She didn't see the figure that entered and stood speechless at the back of the chapel. Her voice carried a wonderful tune. It was crystal clear with the softness of the wind but held the strength of a rising storm. The singing turned into a thoughtful humming as she noticed an iron door near the front corner of the room. Curious, she walked up to it and placed her hands on it. Immediately she was caught up in a vision.  
'Lord Wyldon looked at her, "Sorry kid but you must be on your way now. I won't allow this frippery of training to continue. Only real candidates must be allowed to train." Suddenly she was whisked to the Dancing Dove. Gavin grabbed her and tied her hands up and gagged her. Grinning he told her, "I knew you'd fail and come running back. Too bad I'm not going to take you back. I did however sell you to a man you needs a nice wench to bed. His wife is too ill to care."  
Aurora gasped as hands pulled her from the door. When she didn't respond to what the person said she received a slap. Instinctively she punched the person in the face and struggled out of the grasp only to realize it was her sponsor. He gaped at her before dragging her down the aisle and roughly shoving her into the hall. "What in Mithros' name do you think you were doing?!" he bellowed. "Don't you know it's bad luck for pages to visit the Chapel of Ordeal?" He started to pace nervously. If Aurora hadn't been so mad she would have shrank against the wall, but she was mad and to prove her point she tried to open the door to the chapel again. Her sponsor raised his hand and she flinched expecting to be hit, but instead he closed the door, "Did you not hear one word I said? Or are you just deaf as well as stupid. Come on we have to get you to the tailors." He started down the hall and Aurora had to jog to catch up. He was about half a head taller than her and had long legs. "At least tell me your name so we can pretend we're getting along in front of Wyldon," she said. He turned to glare at her, "First of all it's Lord Wyldon. Let's get one thing straight. I don't like you and the less I have to talk to you the better. Second of all don't ever hit me like that again, I only did so because I was afraid you weren't going to come out of the trance you were in." Aurora blushed and looked down before following him again. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "Damion of Storms Fall," he said quietly.  
All that day Damion showed her around. He didn't go in depth about the places or classrooms, he'd just point and say that's the magic class or this is the lesser library. Aurora had gaped at all the books and wanted to stay longer but Damion dragged her away telling her to go on her own time. Nevertheless Aurora committed the corridors and places shown to memory. Finally it was time for supper. He left her at her room so he could go wash up. When he came back he saw she was still dressed in breeches. "Don't you want to wear a dress?" he asked. Aurora gave him a funny look, "Why would I want to do that?" "Because that's what the other girls do," he told her. She shrugged, there wasn't any time to go and change now. When they reached the mess door Aurora stopped so abruptly that Damion ran into her. "Come on keep moving," he growled. "But I didn't realize there would be this many people," she whispered. He shoved her lightly into the room and she turned red as everyone watched her. "I don't know what you're so nervous about. You have to be present at supper anyway," he told her as she followed him through the mess line. When they sat down at a table the other boys moved away from them. Aurora sighed, "You don't have to sit with me, I don't mind." "I could care less if you minded or not, I only care if Lord Wyldon minds and he will if I don't sit with you. Now shut up, he's about to give the blessing," he snapped.  
Lord Wyldon gave the blessing and Aurora bowed her head along with the other pages. After they'd been eating for awhile she asked, "What year are you?" He glared at her, "I'm a third year, and I thought I told you not to talk to me." 'That does it,' Aurora thought as she threw her fork at him and stood up. "How am I supposed to learn anything if I can't talk to you?!" she shouted. Every mouth in the room dropped open as they all listened to her. Lord Wyldon stood up and looked at her, "Page Aurora you will report to me after you are finished with your meal. Next time consider holding your arguments in private," he stated leaving a red faced Aurora to sit back down. Damion glared at her and took his tray to the servants. "Well well, it's a shame what kind of dirt they're letting into the palace these days," a voice said behind her. Aurora spun around in her seat to see a girl with black hair and violet eyes staring down at her. With her were the other two girls. One of them looked the same as the black haired girl and Aurora realized they were twins. The other girl looked about a year younger and had strawberry blonde hair. The girl who had spoken leaned in toward her until they were almost touching noses, "Don't think you can hang around with us, city scum," she sneered, "I don't care what they say. You are no noble and never will be. You don't even wear a dress. I highly doubt you even own one. So stay away from us if you know what's good for you." As she stalked off the little one looked like she wanted to say something but the leader snapped, "Come on Naomi, she might breath bad air on you." Damion had come back from taking his tray up and was watching her. Aurora stood up and mumbled, "Thank you for showing me around," before she took her tray to the servants and reported to Lord Wyldon for punishment.  
Later that night Aurora stomped off towards the library. Lord Wyldon had given her the task of helping one of the mages reorganize the record of spells. While she wanted to see the library she didn't want to do tedious work. When she stepped into the library she didn't see anyone. "Hello?" she called. "Oh hello, I suppose you're the page that's supposed to help me? Not even the first real day and you have punishment work," a voice said behind her. She spun around and found herself facing a boy who looked to be about sixteen. "It's an invisibility spell," he explained seeing her puzzled look. He had dark brown hair and gray green eyes. Aurora thought he looked slightly familiar, "I'm Aurora of Corus, sir and you'd be correct in your guessing," she told him. If he had heard things about her he was polite enough and didn't say anything or look at her funny. "Well it's very nice to meet you page Aurora. And by myself I'm just Julian of Storms Fall," he said. "Storms Fall," she muttered trying to place it "are you related to Damion?" she asked. He grinned at her, "Yes he's my brother, why? Is he your sponsor?" Aurora nodded mutely. Julian clapped her on the shoulder, "Don't worry I'm much nicer. Now as I understand it you're to give me one bell of work...so let's hop to it." In no time they were finished and he had even made it fun. Julian thanked her for her work and showed her to the door.  
Aurora walked down the hall humming. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' she thought as she turned the corner. All the sudden she crashed into someone and fell to the floor. Looking up she realized it was Thom and grinned, "How'd it go today?" she asked. Thom grinned back as she stood and was about to respond when a voice yelled at him, "Come on Thom, you don't have to talk to her. Just because your parents sponsored her doesn't mean you have to go along with it. No one will want to be your friend if you socialize with her." Thom looked at her torn and before Aurora could say anything he whispered, "I'm sorry," and raced off to join his sponsor and friends. Aurora walked into her room and caught the door before it could finish its slam. 'I'm not going to cry,' she told herself as she slipped into her nightdress, 'I won't. I don't know what I expected. All males are alike. He's just like Gavin.' Before she could depress herself anymore she slipped into bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day she awoke to a knock on the door. When she opened it a servant girl of about fifteen entered. She gave Aurora a scowl, "Don't think you're special. You're just a commoner parading around as a noble and that's all you'll ever be." Without saying another word she put the fresh water basin down and poked the fire. Aurora avoided her and got dressed in her practice clothes. Surprisingly Damion was there to meet her, although he turned abruptly assuming she'd follow. The first lesson was in staff. She'd had plenty of practice defending herself with a broomstick that she picked up the moves quickly. However, the boys either hit too light, so as to tell her she wasn't worthy of even hitting, or they tried to whack her as hard as they could. She ended up with three broken fingers and a sprained knuckle on her left hand, which Lord Wyldon splinted with a frown telling her to report to the healers before lunch. Next came archery. Since she'd never had an arms master to teach her even the basics she was far behind the other pages. The boys practicing near her snorted and giggled as they watched her. Violet, the girl who had insulted her last night, jabbed her with her bow causing Aurora to shoot off an arrow, which lodged itself into the cloak of Sergeant Ezeko, pinning it to a tree. "Page Aurora," he informed her, "I suggest you report to me for extra lessons in how to aim and shoot your weapon after your last class of the day. For the rest of the hour you are to practice holding and drawing the quiver without an arrow." Aurora nodded trying to keep her shame from showing too much as she did what he commanded.   
As the new pages ran to the stable to pick out a horse someone tripped her causing her to arrive last. The only mount left was a huge black gelding with a sprinkling of white spots across his body. When she tried to pet him he stepped on her foot bruising it. Aurora grabbed a carrot from her pocket and gave it too him so she could put the saddle on his back. Only then did she realize that she didn't know how to do up the saddle because she had only ever ridden bareback before. Desperately she looked around and saw that Damion had the stall next to her. "Damion," she whispered frantically, "please will you show me how to do the saddle?" He studied her a second before vaulting over the railing and showing her what to do. Then he made her re-do it. After having him correct every move she made to do-up the saddle, she was near tears when he whispered, " I'll get you a book from the library showing you how to do it," she looked at him gratefully. When he saw the look she gave him he ruined her mood by adding, " I don't need Lord Wyldon giving me punishment work because the page I sponsored can't do anything properly." Aurora was so flustered by the comment that the stallion, dubbed Thunder by the end of the lesson, threw her three times. She was then ordered to have riding lessons after her archery lessons.   
The last morning lesson was in wrestling. Today was just a free-style match where any moves could be used. Aurora, while waiting for her turn was more impatient than nervous. She wanted to get to the healers before her fingers swelled up anymore and before her foot refused to do anymore work on account of the bruise. When she was called to the center, Aurora found herself facing Lavender of Lezra. Lavender was Violet's identical twin and had the exact same pompous sneer Violet sported. Without warning Lavender stamped on Aurora's bad foot and brought a fist up to punch her in the face. Aurora, used to pain only winced, and automatically blocked the punch with her left arm while punching with her right. Lavender was taken by surprise and didn't have time to attack. Aurora gripped Lavender's arm and swept her feet out from under her. The girl fell to the ground hard before raising her hand in defeat. The object had been to get your opponent on the ground while the other remained standing. Aurora turned to face the training masters, bowing as she had seen the others do. Suddenly Lavender jumped Aurora from behind and knocked her to the ground. Aurora kicked her off and yelled in pain when Lavender stepped on her broken fingers. When Aurora raised her hand in defeat hoping it would make the girl stop, Lavender only jumped on her and tired to choke her. Several of the pages yelled about fouls and many others were silent. "You don't belong here pig! And I won't have a commoner out do me!" the girl hissed. One of the training masters had started towards them to pull Lavender off, but as Aurora's vision turned black she used a move Gavin had taught her. Aurora kneed the girl in the stomach and promptly broke Lavender's nose with her hand in the process. Lavender curled up on the ground gasping for air. The training master reached them and helped them both up. "I declare Page Aurora the winner," Ezeko said, "and Page Lavender you will only be allowed to see a healer after your afternoon classes today. Knights must know when they have been fairly beaten in competition. You will also report to me for punishment work."  
Lavender's face, now a shade of red glared at Aurora and shouted, "Fair...she used commoners tricks! She didn't fight fair..." Ezeko held up a hand to silence her. "This was a free-style match. What would happen if one day you were attacked by commoners?" He turned to Damion, "Storms Fall please escort page Aurora to the healers but make sure you both are back in time for lunch. As for the rest of you, we are going to finish out the lesson with no more disruptions." Aurora followed Damion off the court forcing herself not to limp or twist her face in pain. She was silent through most of the trip but they turned a corner and Aurora missed the step up, ramming her foot into the stair. She gasped in pain and fell to her knees. "Wait," she whispered, "I'll be okay in a moment." All the sudden she felt herself lifted up in the air, and turned astonished eyes to Damion as he carried her. He gave her a wry grin, "I figure if you're going to make it to the healers in one piece I'd better take you. Not that I'm pleased about it." He walked in silence before glancing at her and asking, "So where did you learn those moves? I've never seen anyone beat Lavender, and you're three years younger than her." "I'm four years younger. I'm nine. My birthday is on the last day of midwinter and that is the cut off date of when you can become a page," she explained when he gave her an incredulous look, "I learned the moves from a...friend in the city." She looked up at him, "You really don't have to carry me. I'll be fine," she said. Damion didn't say anything. He simply took her to the healers.  
Although her body was healed, the day didn't improve as she went through afternoon classes. Mathematics was the worst. She could only add and subtract and do simple multiplication and division. The teacher looked as if he wanted to throw her out. During history she was so lost she wasn't able to answer any of the questions. After class, Sir. Myles kindly recommended some books she might look through to catch up. Even the reading and writing teacher found flaws in her skills. Biology looked up since most of the things learned were new to everyone. Master Reed treated her very kindly and took time to explain things she didn't understand. In etiquette class, Master Oakbridge criticized her no matter how many times she redid a bow. Finally he said, "That's enough, sit down. I suggest you find someone to help tutor you," he then turned to the rest of the class, "There is going to be a change this year. The king has proclaimed that pages now be skilled in an art form. He said knights, while their main duty is fighting, they need to provide a feeling of well-being and must be able to charm people as well. They also must be able to keep up the morale of the people around them. Therefore you will be instructed in some form of music. Many of you decided this summer and sent me letters, however I do need you first years choices." To Aurora's surprise all of them had some experience in music. Nemra, Cherdain and Kemran were chosen for voice while Thom was to have lute lessons. He turned to Aurora, " I suppose we'll have to start with scratch for you. I think lap harp would be best...." Damion interrupted him, "Sir, I've heard her sing. Perhaps she would be best placed there." Master Oakbridge glared at him but addressed Aurora, "We shall see if you have any talent. Sing a piece." Aurora swallowed hard trying to get over the initial shock of Damion helping her. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought. Aurora stood up and closed her eyes so she could shut out the sneers and laughter that crossed the other pages' features. Quietly she began a ballad about brave knights and heroic mages, the lands traveled and a castle so fine. Her voice filled the room and everyone drew quiet as if hypnotized by the sound. All the sudden she broke off and opened her eyes. Before the teacher could scold her she bowed and said, "I'm sorry that's all I know. I never seem to remember the rest of it." When she chanced a glance at Master Oakbridege she was surprised to find an astonished look on his face. "Where did you hear that?" he demanded. Aurora was puzzled at his question but answered it anyway, "My mother taught it to me when I was very young. I'm always able to hum the rest but I can't seem to find the words to finish it sir." He nodded and motioned for her to sit down. "That is a noble's fief song and the part you left out is which coat of arms and the name it belongs to. Where did your mother learn it?" he asked frowning. Aurora looked at her desk top, "I'm not sure, sir. She died when I was very young. I don't remember that much about her." Master Oakbridge studied her for a second, "If you have time you should try looking up the words in the book of fief songs. It's somewhere in the library. You're to have voice lessons now and I suggest you check out some books on vocal techniques," turning back to the rest of the class he said, " Two days out of the week and for an optional hour on Sunday, you will study the art you have been deemed. While Sunday is optional I suggest you do attend. Class is dismissed."  
Damion walked quietly beside her. She studied him out of the corner of her eye. 'If he hated her why did he stand up for her in class?' she thought puzzled. "We're here," he said bringing her out of her thoughts. Aurora looked in the room and backed away, "It's a magic room," she said dumbfounded. "Well of course it is," he said rolling his eyes, "You have the gift don't you?" She nodded forlornly, "Well then this is where you belong. No page that has the gift is allowed to bypass learning it. Now come on," he tugged her sleeve lightly and pulled her into the room.  
Silently Damion studied the girl. He'd taken the seat beside her and could see the worry drawn into her now very pale face. She had scrunched herself down as far as she could in her seat and was trying to avoid looking at Master Numair. He frowned trying to figure out what was wrong with her. 'Don't spend energy on her,' he scolded himself, 'she's worth nothing. Just remember she's a commoner.' But no matter how many times he repeated these thoughts he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her. She'd surprised him a great number of times in the short time he'd known her. He managed to divert his attention by talking to his friend Rirarch of Stone Mountain. Master Numair was checking all the pages' gifts and didn't mind if they socialized. He did call for a brief silence though so he could introduce his apprentice, "This," Numair said pointing to a young man who had stepped out of the work room, "Is Julian of Storms Fall. He'll be assisting me until he takes the ordeal and master tests this winter." Damion felt his stomach churn. He found his brother very annoying. Their parents always seemed to favor Julian since he was very young and about to be a black robed mage. When they were younger Damion knew he couldn't compete so he decided to become a knight. The only one who appreciated his choice was his Uncle Rindan. When Damion glanced over at Aurora she gave a small wave to Julian, who winked back. 'Great,' Damion thought, 'more people who favor my brother.'  
'Maybe this won't be so bad after all,' Aurora thought. 'Julian's nice and perhaps Master Numair will run out of time and forget to check my gift.' She kept her eyes fixed on the hourglass hoping all the sand would run to the bottom before he reached her. Her luck didn't hold. "Page Aurora I'm going to probe your mind so that I can familiarize myself with your gift," Numair said. Aurora nodded somewhat faintly. She didn't want to use her gift and she sure didn't want him seeing what she'd done with it. She'd be banished from the palace if he saw that she'd killed her father! She tried to keep him from seeing too much but the pressure was building in her head and she couldn't stand it. 'I wish he were away from me,' she thought desperately as she closed her eyes. Suddenly a white light shot from her hands towards Numair. A look of shock crossed his face before he disappeared. Aurora opened her eyes and saw the whole class staring at her. A few were in awe but many just looked at her with disgust and fear. She chanced a glance at Damion and saw that he was looking at her in amazement. "I...I," was all she managed to croak out before the door to the classroom banged open. "Why in Mithros, Minos, and all the gods' names did you do that? What were you thinking?" Numair shouted in anger. Aurora trembled and shrunk as far away from him as she could in her seat, "Sir, I didn't mean to, sir. It just happened, sir, my...my head hurt and I just wanted it to stop..." she knew she was babbling but she didn't know what else to say. Numair held up a hand, silencing her. Aurora flinched seeing this and Numair softened his gaze and his voice, "I'm sorry, please calm down. You just surprised me. I haven't had anyone do that in, well years. My dear girl your gift leans towards transportation magic. I think we have all had enough to deal with today and so I'll let class go early. Page Aurora I do not want you using your gift until I research it. Transportation magic is very rare and has not been seen in the realm for ages. Class dismissed." Damion watched her as they walked out of class. He'd thought she couldn't have looked anymore pale but when Master Numair had mentioned that it was transportation magic she had turned paler than a sheet. 'She's hiding something,' he thought, 'and I'm going to figure out what it is.'  
Later that night Aurora was in one of the smaller libraries reading. She knew the other pages used the bigger one and she didn't want to be around them. "Well, well if it isn't the little pig," Violet's voice oozed around her. "Oink, oink," Lavender cooed. "You guys why don't we just get the books you need and leave," Naomi said. "Naomi you don't actually think we came just to get the books? I came to teach her a lesson. Maybe some of her stupidness rubbed off on you," Lavender sneered at her. Aurora turned to face them, 'My luck just isn't holding today,' she thought. Naomi surprised her by arguing with the other two girls, "I don't want to be a part of this." And with that she turned and walked out. "Coward!" Violet shouted after her. Aurora studied the two twins and sighed, "What do you want?" she asked somewhat snappishly. Aurora felt her hair pulled back by Lavender, "Don't talk to my sister like that you commoner dirt!" Aurora tried to grab her wrists and twist them but Violet punched her in the stomach while Lavender pulled her to the floor. Aurora tried to do a roll Gavin had taught her but Violet kicked her one way and Lavender kicked her another. 'This is crazy,' Aurora thought, 'I can't be expected to fight them both off.' All the sudden her hands started to glow white. "No," Aurora whispered, panicking. She didn't want her gift to hurt them and there was no way she could control it. "What in Mithros' name is going on here?!" a voice bellowed. Aurora found herself hauled to her feet facing Julian, "Are you alright?" he asked his eyes full of concern. "Of course she's fine," Lavender snapped, "We were just practicing some moves we learned today." Julian raised a brow, "I see. So all the practice courts were closed and you decided to use the library. Interesting. Perhaps Lord Wyldon would like to know of this hmm?" Aurora spoke up, "No she's right we were just practicing." Julian studied her a moment, " All right you two get out of here I'd like to speak to Aurora alone." They did as he said although Lavender glared at her and Violet blushed and cast her an envious look. 'Great, she likes him,' Aurora thought sarcastically, 'just what I need."  
"You need to control your gift," Julian said dryly as he motioned to her hands, which still held a whitish glow. Aurora hung her head, "I can't. I don't know how. I don't even like magic. I wish I didn't have this stupid gift!" Julian grabbed her by the shoulders and softened his grip when she flinched, " I don't know why you don't want your gift and I'm not going to pry. I also know you were lying when those two were in here and I understand pages aren't supposed to tell on each other but if you ever need help don't be afraid to come and ask for it. Okay?" She looked at him and nodded silently, afraid that if she spoke she'd burst into tears. "Another thing," he said as he released her, "Gifts are given by the gods whether we want them or not. Every now and then odd gifts pop up and are likely to be useful in the future. So whether you want it or not you're stuck with it." He grinned at her and she reluctantly grinned back. He walked her to the door and bid her a good night. Aurora hurried back to her room and finished all her homework just as lights out was sounded. She slipped into bed that night feeling exhausted and beaten. As Aurora dozed off to sleep she began to dream.  
'She gazed at the royal colors and festive decorations with wide eyes, "Momma it's so pretty." Suddenly she was pulled into the shadows and the women beside her kneeled down to her height and placed a locket around her neck. She found herself looking into familiar green eyes, "Don't ever take this off or give it to anyone. If it falls into the wrong hands it could be very dangerous." She wanted to laugh; her momma was being so serious. Perhaps it was a new game. The dream shifted and she heard her momma scream as she was torn away from her arms. "Momma... No!"   
Aurora sat up, drenched in sweat, a shout dying on her lips. She gasped for air as she felt her face. She could almost feel the touch of the cool silk on her cheek. "This is silly," she said to herself. There was no reason she should keep having these dreams. But try as she might she couldn't bring herself to brush them aside and she ended up tossing and turning all night. That wasn't the only problem. Aurora kept thinking about what Numair said. What if her father wasn't dead? Just away some place else. The thoughts raced through her head until she was exhausted and only ended up with one hour of sleep before the morning bell rang.  
As the week drug on, Aurora became more and more depressed. She still wasn't allowed to shoot an arrow yet and her horse always threw her at least once during the riding lessons. Lunch saw no relief because Damion never wanted to talk to her and although Naomi didn't hang out with Lavender or Violet or wear dresses when they did, she also didn't take interest in Aurora. Instead she sat at a table with boys and carried on conversations with them. Aurora barely managed to get all her homework done each night and in class she still fumbled with answers and could never seem to improve on anything. The teachers all told her to get help from the others but she didn't dare ask anyone and so no improvements were made. In magic class she still wasn't allowed to use her gift even though Numair had placed shields around her gift so it wouldn't leak out unintentionally. He still hadn't gathered anything substantial about what type of magic she had. On top of all that Violet and Lavender still picked fights with her whenever they could and thankfully they were never caught or else Lord Wyldon would have given them all punishment work to last the year. The worst was that Thom wouldn't even talk to her much less attempt to look at her. Her only relief came when she had voice lessons. During that time the other boys were at least courteous to her but they never bothered to strike up a conversation.  
Right then Aurora was cutting across a rarely used courtyard, after class, hoping to avoid the other pages. She took her time scuffing her feet along slowly. Suddenly she heard someone trip over a cobble stone and she whirled around just in time to see two people dart for the shadows. "Who's there?" Aurora demanded with courage she did not feel. "Show yourself! I'm tired of these silly games," and she was. She was tired of being pushed around and shunned just because of the status she was born to. When no one answered she snorted and started walking again. If she'd been thinking clearly she would have run and found a guard. Aurora felt someone grab her shoulders from behind. "So the rumors are true. You're a page at the palace. You're father is going to enjoy hearing this," the voice said harshly. Aurora recognized it and she felt an icy chill go down her spin. "Rareon wha..what are you doing here?" she stammered. "Same as I'm doing here," a second voice chimed in, "We're here to take you back to your father and Mithros are you going to get it." The voice belonged to Bane, another of her father's men. Aurora was struck with fear and couldn't get her body to react. She felt ropes being tied around her wrists and all she could think was, 'No! This can't be happening!'.   
" What's going on here?" a voice demanded. All of the sudden Aurora felt herself able to react, "Damion!" she cried as she elbowed Rareon in the stomach and brought her heel back to kick him in the groin. He threw her to the ground as he growled in pain. Bane grabbed her head and knocked it against the floor trying to make her unconscious. "Come on let's just get her out of here," Rareon hissed as he stumbled his way to the door. Bane hit her head one more time and Aurora felt her vision fade out as he picked her up and started to run. Aurora wasn't certain what happened next but when she was able to see clearly again Damion and Jasson of Conte were standing over her and the two men were nowhere to be seen. "What happened?" she asked weakly and tried to sit up. Damion helped support her as he told what happened, "Jasson is able to control air and so he made ropes to trip them. The one tossed you away and we were only able to help you. I'm sorry they got away." "Oh," she replied as she struggled to her feet and bowed clumsily to the prince, "Well I'm sorry you had to go to the trouble." She started to walk away but Jasson put a hand on her shoulder lightly, "Who were those men?" Aurora shook her head and winced. Her head felt like it was going to explode and all she wanted to do was lie down. Jasson looked at Damion who shrugged. He sighed and looked sympathetically at Aurora, "I don't like doing this but I can see you leave me no choice. I, Jasson of Conte, the youngest prince of Tortall command you to answer my question." Aurora looked away and blinked back tears. There was no way to get around an order from royalty. "Those men were Bane and Rareon," she paused and whispered, "Two of my father's men. Please I don't want to explain..." Jasson looked as if he wanted to question her more but didn't when Damion placed a hand on his arm and gave a slight shake of his head. Jasson sighed and looked at her, "I'll leave you be for now .....unless it happens again, then I'll have to do something about it. Do you understand?" Aurora met his gaze directly and nodded yes silently. Before they could change their minds and question her some more she bowed and hurried back to her room.  
Aurora only managed to get halfway through a math problem before she had to give up and lie down. That didn't help. Her pounding headache only reminded her that her father was alive so she got up and practiced bows and some staff moves until she wore herself out. By then it was time for her to wash up and go to supper. She tried to avoid Damion but he sat at her table and watched Aurora all throughout the meal. Aurora's stomach was tied in knots and she was on her last nerve. The thought of eating nauseated her so she just pushed her food around. 'It's not fair,' she thought glumly, 'I shouldn't have to deal with this....I knew being a page would be hard but it's becoming unbearable.' Aurora sighed and took her tray to the servants not saying a word to anyone as she started back to her rooms. 'At least no one can complain about me studying here,' she told herself bitterly. When she lit a candle she saw the cloaked figure standing, arms crossed, by her desk. She gasped and grabbed for her belt knife dropping it only after the figure pushed back the hood. "Gav...Gavin? Is it really you?" her trembling voice asked. He gave her a smile, "Aye lass it's me in the flesh," he said. "I thought," her voice faltered and she started again, "I thought you hated me," Aurora whispered. He looked at her warmly, "Lass I could never hate you." It was too much to handle. All the events of the past weeks came rushing back from the time when she found that she was going to be a knight to the recent happenings. Aurora burst into tears and flung herself into his arms, which immediately swept her into a hug.  
"Oh, Aurora," he murmured, "what's wrong?" Gavin looked her in the eyes and she started crying all over again. "It's awful! I'm behind in everything and I've made more enemies than friends. I'm told to take magic class yet master Numair won't allow me to use my gift. Thom won't speak to me and my sponsor pretends I'm not there. The other girls are all snobs and I...." She shook her head, "I'm sorry I'm complaining. I just haven't had anyone to talk to in such a long time and even the servants look down at me." Aurora dropped her gaze to the floor, her shoulders sagging, "Perhaps everyone is right. I'm a failure and I'll never amount to anything. Maybe I should just give up and leave....would you take me back?" His next few words drowned her in despair, "Sorry lass I won't take ye back." "Oh," Aurora said softly fighting back tears, "I suppose I could...." Her words were cut off because Gavin lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes, his blue ones dancing with merriment, "I won't take ye back because ye are going to stay here and make somethin' of yerself. One day I shall be hearing bawdy tavern songs sung about Sir Aurora, slayer of ten thousand storm wings, protector of pompous lords who eat cakes all day and rescuer of lads in distress." Aurora listened to him and by the end of his spiel was dying in giggles. "Thank you, Gavin, I needed that," she said and gave him another quick hug. He smiled apologetically, "Lass I.." Gavin broke up and placed a finger to his lips. "Someone's coming," he whispered and shoved a folded piece of parchment in her hands, "read this and 'ifen ye get any free time come pay us all a visit." He slipped out her window and disappeared just as someone knocked on her door. Aurora slipped the note under her pillow before opening the door.  
"Damion!" she gasped in surprise, "what are you doing here?" 'Had he heard what they'd been talking about?' Aurora decided he hadn't because of his next words, "Get your books you're coming to study with us tonight," he ordered. Aurora deciding not to press her luck grabbed her books and hurried after him not daring to ask why he decided to let her come tonight. The reached his room and she stopped looking in at the other pages gathered there. They all stopped what they were doing and stared at her. Damion, unfazed, stepped past her and pulled her gently into the room, "Come in and meet everyone." To her astonishment he started naming off people. There was Rirarch of Stone Mountain he was blond haired with hazel eyes and although he seemed about Damian's age he was already about five feet and eight inches tall. Seated on the bed surrounded in books and papers were Nemra of Barkan and Kemran of Highlak who awknowledged her with a flip of his black hair and a rolling of his golden green eyes at Nemra. Jasson was sitting on the floor waiting for Damion to come back and work with him. "Just pick a spot and crack open the books. If you need anything just ask," Damion said before he walked over to Jasson and Rirarch. "I uh...okay," Aurora felt herself begin to blush, feeling out of place. "So very tactful of you Damion," an amused voice said behind her. Aurora turned to see a boy in his second year with red-blonde hair and blue eyes and a sprinkling of freckles over his nose. "Terdan how nice of you to join us, why so late? You were supposed to help me with math," Rirarch said. Terdan sighed with a great mock up of exasperation, "Sadly that is true. I would have not delayed my important appointment if the wonderful first year I sponsored had told me that the meeting place had changed," he finished as he pointedly threw a glance at Nemra who laughed his apologies. Aurora felt the same way, she thought Terdan's colorful way of speaking was amusing. "Charming isn't he?" another voice said dryly from behind Terdan. She recognized Cherdain as he stepped into the room. He, like Damion had dark brown hair, although he had very, very dark green eyes with flecks of hazel in them. Everyone laughed before settling down again to finish they're homework.  
Aurora stood there again before hurriedly taking a seat on the floor away from the others. Before long she was caught up in trying to finish her math problems. There were six in all and she was only on the second one. Finally she groaned and slapped her book shut in frustration, drawing the looks of the others. Aurora flushed crimson, "Sorry, I uh..." she couldn't make herself say anymore and so she stood trying to tactfully excuse herself. "It's the math isn't it?" a voice inquired. She looked, startled, at Cherdain before replying, "Yes....I...I..don't understand it. We were....we were never taught this advanced in Queen Thayet's school" she spoke softly. Cherdain walked over and sat down beside her motioning for Aurora to do the same, "Well if you agree to help me with that song Sir Kalic is having us memorize I'll help you with your math." Aurora was stunned but finally nodded in agreement. "I see your problem," he said taking her book, "you're trying to add all the variables together and you can't do that, and yes I know they have the same letter," he said seeing her questioning gaze, "place a different number in with each variable that has a different exponent." Still seeing her confusion he sighed, "Think of it in terms of animals. You can not have sheep with snakes. Now pretend each variable is a different animal and only the ones with the same exponent can...." Seeing a blush creep across Aurora knew what he was about to say so she finished the sentence from him. "Mate or be put in the same cage together," suddenly her eyes lit up, "Oh I understand it now!" She went slowly through two problems before speeding through the rest. Then she helped Cherdain with the song and they both ended up singing it once again drawing the attention to the group. "You know," Rirarch spoke up, "I've noticed you have trouble with the bows and I could help you with them if you teach me some of the commoner moves you used on Lavender the other day." Once again Aurora was struck speechless, but soon the others spoke up and started offering her help if she would help them in return. All, that is, except Kemran who snorted and stood up, "Well if you all choose to play with the little commoner I shall go do my studies else where. I think the air is getting foul in here. Are you coming Nemra?" Nemra looked unsure but finally nodded and stood up to follow Kemran who had already walked out the door. Terdan, Nemra's sponsor was red with anger and started to go after him when Jasson put an arm on his shoulder, "Let him go. He has to learn to make his own decisions." Terdan nodded and settled back down still glaring at the door.  
Aurora stood up looking down at the floor, "I should go," she mumbled and turned towards the door to leave. Damion spoke up, "Don't leave on account of them. They'll learn they can't get through studies with out us and come crawling back." Although she appreciated Damion's words Aurora still felt as if she didn't belong. She managed to meet everyone's gaze and said, "Thank you for having me. I'll see you around I suppose," before she turned and left the room making her way hastily back to her quarters. It wasn't before Aurora had slipped into her nightdress and crawled into bed that her hand slid under her pillow touching the parchment Gavan had given to her. She turned to the candle beside her bed so she could read it easier.  
'Aye lass I know it's been awhile....an this aint easy for me...apologizin fer the way I acted. Of course I'm 'appy fer ye. It jus' took me by surprise is all. Fer the longest time I hated nobles and the few I did consider friends weren't the traditional type. Any time I'd be by the palace all the stuffy nobles would stick they're noses up at me an well I didn't want ye to go through that experience. But just keep goin...I can't wait to hear those tavern tales about ye!  
Yer faithful underworld King  
Ye know the name.  
Aurora smiled at the letter and fell into a nice sleep after blowing out the candle and slipping the letter underneath her pillow.   
  
  



	2. The River is wide

Okay guys I just wanted to clear some things up first. I honestly didn't mean for the first "chapter" to be so long. I'd originally had it broken into parts but when I decided to post I just went ahead and posted what I had and whala there is chapter one. Cherdain is pronounced Chair-dane.....I have plans for Naomi and don't worry her father plays into it so does the evil man standing outside of her house...but he comes later mysterious grin~ Ummm...That's it for the moment...sorry this is short but there's this evil thing called school and they like to give homework...Anywhoo enjoy! And of course responses are loved..hehe. WAIT man I'm stupid people you recognize are Tamora Pierces...the rest are mine. If you feel like using them ask me first please.   
The next day Aurora woke up feeling refreshed. As she got up and dressed she hummed and realized what made her feel so happy. She'd slept through the night! Breakfast that morning was more enjoyable than they had been. The other boys allowed her and Damion to join them. Well most of them that is. Nemra and Kemran left the table and went to join Lawrence and his ring of friends, including Thom who at least had the decency to look ashamed when the boys from Nemra and Kemran's table cast Aurora dirty looks.   
That morning Lord Wyldon took the pages out to the Royal Forest. "Oh Mithros! I hate this exercise," Riarch complained. Jasson sympathized with him as did many of the other pages. Aurora was to shy to ask what they were talking about and followed along after them until Wyldon had them all stop by the river. Aurora frowned as she studied the area. She noticed the flatly cut log that lay across the river. Surely he's not going to have us fish, she thought puzzled, not noticing all the boys trying to get in back. "Corus and Kennon out on the log now," Wyldon ordered. Aurora did as she was told freezing when she reached the middle and looked down. As she looked down at the swiftly moving current a fear seized her. She'd never liked water and therefore never learned to swim. The frothy water swirled under her and she couldn't move for fear that she'd fall in. All the sudden a memory gripped her....  
"No don't take my daughter!" "Give us the opal now!" "I will not!" Suddenly she felt herself back safe in her mother's arms. She felt her and her mother jump into the black river. Aurora could hardly breath. She remembered the jagged rocks, the way the current pulled her under only to spit her out just in time for a breath. She felt her mother's hand slip from hers. Saw her mother's head strike a rock. Then everything had gone black. Until she woke up in the dawn to the blood soaked sand where her mother and her had washed up on the beach. Red, everything was red.....so much blood....  
Aurora gasped and tried to run back across the log, but Lawrence caught her and hissed, "What are you doing, pig? Didn't you hear what he said? We're supposed to swim against the current." Aurora hadn't heard and she wasn't about to get into the water. Desperately she tried to get away from him in panic. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion then. Lord Wyldon yelled something at her but she didn't hear. Lawrence pushed her over and she let out a scream as she plunged into the water. Frantically she thrashed as the current carried her downstream. Trying to scream she swallowed large amounts of water along with the air. A hand roughly grabbed her collar and jerked her out of the water and onto the bank. She stayed on her hands and knees gasping for breath. When she was under control an arm steadied her and pulled her up. Aurora turned and faced Lord Wyldon whom had pulled her out of the river.   
Carefully he studied her for injuries and asked if she felt anything broken. When she reported she didn't his voice took on a sterner note. "Why did you not inform me that you could not swim, Page Aurora?," he demanded. The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, "You didn't ask sir." Wyldon looked stunned for a brief moment and raised his hand. Aurora flinched thinking he was going to hit her, but instead he pointed at the crowd of pages that had gathered. "Naomi of Nond....tell me, can you swim?" he asked. The group parted and Naomi stepped forward. "Yessir I can," she responded. "Very well then," he said placing a hand on Aurora's shoulder, who jumped and immediately turned red when he gave her a look, "You shall teach her how to swim." Turning to the rest of the pages he asked, "Does anyone else need a swimming lesson?" Aurora heard someone murmur, "Only if it's with Naomi." That caused a ripple of chuckles. If Lord Wyldon heard the comment he chose to ignore it. "Very well then, we shall go back to the palace and run off all the energy your mouths seem to be running."  
Sighing, Aurora turned dejectedly to follow them back to the palace. Cherdain came up and slung an arm around her shoulder. "Way to go Corus, thanks for getting us out of that torture lesson," he joked, giving her a grin. "Yes oh girl from the city, that stunt was an amazing show of wit and cunning. Not even I, the great thinker of schemes, could think of a way out of that hideous lesson," Tereden said catching up to them. Aurora tried to give them a smile and failed miserably. She just wanted to be left alone. Damion came up and nudged them out of the way, "Come on you two leave her alone. With that near death experience she's afraid you will talk her to death with your bad jokes." "Bad jokes! Now see here Storm's Fall...." Tereden started. Cheridan started up a conversation with Rirarch and thankfully left Aurora alone to deal with her thoughts. She glanced up and gave Damion a grateful smile. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly in response.   
As they neared the palace Damion dropped back to talk to her but didn't get a chance to speak when Lawrence and Kemran ran by and shoved her out of the way. "Get out of the way pig!" Lawrence shouted at her. "It's too bad you didn't stay in the river then you wouldn't be in our way, pig," Kemran sneered as he ran by. Damion growled in anger and started after their retreating forms, but stopped when Aurora placed a tentative hand on his sleeve. "Please don't. It's not worth it," she said quietly and dropped her hand. Damion sighed, "You're right." He frowned as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. "You're really okay? You didn't hit your head on a rock did you?" he asked. He saw her pause a moment and her face go pale. "I....No...I'm fine," She replied not meeting his gaze. "We'd better hurry or Lord Wyldon will make us run more laps." Damion watched her jog off, wondering what secrets she kept hidden inside.  
  
So...what did ya think? My addy is Corie_Q@hotmail.com feel free to email me. I'm also working on a couple more fics called Trying Times and Changing Fate. I'm off to Scotland next week so don't expect any posts until after next Friday. Have a wonderful week!  



	3. The Plot Thickens

Hey guys I made it back safe and sound. And I tried putting in the tabs and itallics and stuff. If it doesn't work I don't know why and I'll have to try something different. I didn't realize they didn't come out in the other chapters either. For those of you wondering I'm still working on Changing fate and Trying Times. In fact I even had a couple chapters ready for changing fate but then my computer decided to eat them so I have to retype. Anywhoo hope you enjoy this chapter!   
  
Aurora felt horrible the rest of the day. She was trudging slowly back to her room with the other pages when she ran into the back of Cherdan. She looked up and saw that all the pages were standing in the hall with a stunned look on their face. "What's going on?" she asked Cherdan. "Someone broke into a few rooms," he responded. Quickly the ones whose rooms were destroyed started to get angry and accused one another. Kemran came up and shoved Aurora into the wall. "It was you, pig. Wasn't it? Commoner scum always steal things. They can't be trusted especially a pig like you," he snarled. Before she could protest Cherdan shoved him off of her, "You idiot! Her room was one of the rooms broken into. Why would she break into her own room? And besides, we were all with each other all day long." Kemran balled his hand into a fist and looked as if he was about to punch Cherdan when Lord Wyldon burst into the hall. "Just what is all the commotion about?!" he bellowed. Timothy, a page in his fourth year pointed to one of the rooms, "Lord Wyldon someone ransacked our rooms." Wyldon ordered Damion to go retrieve some of the palace guards and the rest of the pages whose rooms were intact to continue to their lessons. He then told the pages left to see if anything was missing from their rooms. When Aurora tried to open her door the rest of the way it fell off the hinges. She gasped and looked around the room. Her mattress and pillows were slashed as were the wall hangings. Her clothes were torn and thrown around the room. The desk drawers were taken out and the desk toppled over. The chair had been smashed and the shutters torn from the windows. The door to the washroom was broken down and she could see an equal mess from here lie in the washroom. The clothes press had been splintered and the wall had been marred. Suddenly she remembered Gavin's letter but found it stuck between the bed and the wall where it had fallen in the middle of the night. Then she saw the note attached to the wall and quickly read it,   
  
'My darling daughter. Here is to the hope that we will meet soon. Let us hope ye have the opal I want and perhaps I will let ye off easy. I wouldn't tell anyone either, if you wish to keep yer head.'  
  
Hearing footsteps she shoved the note into her belt purse and turned when Jasson said from behind her, "It looks like stormwings got loose in here. None of our rooms are this bad." Aurora didn't say anything. She knew why hers was the worst. Her father still felt she had the opal and probably destroyed the other's rooms to get her to make it seem like no one in particular was the target of the attack. Lord Wyldon came in then and scowled when he saw the mess. Aurora wouldn't look at him. "Sorry sir I'll have it cleaned up-" "Page Aurora this is no fault of yours and the servants will see to the fixing of the rooms. Since all your uniforms are ruined you may go to classes dressed as you are. I've ordered all the pages to go to their classes and their rooms will be dealt with," he said shaking his head with disgust, "We'll find whoever did this." He left the room then and Jasson looked at her, "Come on, you heard what he said. I'll walk to class with you," "I'll be out in a minute," she said and retrieved Gavin's letter and stuck it in her belt purse before meeting Jasson in the hall.   
  
She couldn't concentrate in classes that day at all. Between the river incident and the break in her stomach was tied up in knots. She was making herself sick and by the time Master Oakbridge's rolled around she was down right nauseous. Unfortunately for her he had decided that they would be learning dance steps today. It had been decided that the girls would learn ladies steps and they would switch partners many times when they were taught dancing. She was paired up with Cherdan and he couldn't twirl her right and she ended up having to spin round and round for a long while. Aurora couldn't take it anymore and finally doubled over and groaned. Cherdan bent down and gave her a concerned look, "Aurora, are you alright? Master Oakbridge, I think something is wrong with Aurora," he called. Someone knelt by her and Master Oakbridge's face was thrust into her own, "What is wrong, page?" Aurora shook her head and straigtened. She just wanted to be left alone, but looking at Master Oakbridge's face she knew that was not an option, "Nothing Sir, Cherdan has just spun me a few times to many," she said trying to cover her uneasy thoughts by cracking a joke. Master Oakbridge was not fooled, "To the healers with you. I don't want anyone who is sick to contaminate others. Off with you," he said getting to his feet and pointing towards the door. "Nice job Cherdan. The court ladies will just love you," someone laughed as she left the room.  
  
Aurora stopped by her room and threw up in the privy. She had just stood up when she threw up again. Tears streamed down her face, 'Mithros what am I to do?' she pleaded silently. She splashed water in her face and made her way to the healers, fretting the whole time about the situation with her father. Duke Baird declared she just had a nervous stomach and rather than send her back to classes he told her to take the rest of the day easy. Aurora laughed silently at his orders, 'Easy, yeah right. There has to be something I can do,' she thought silently as she sat down on a bench near a suit of armor. She frowned as something poked her from her belt purse and she angrily removed the culprit. It was Gavin's letter. Suddenly she bolted up and headed for the servant's door to get out of the palace. She'd go to Gavin and ask him what to do! As soon as she had cleared the palace she ran all the way to the city and smacked into Smith who was making his way out the back entrance of the Dancing Dove.   
  
"Aurora!" He cried in surprise, "What are ye doing 'ere?" Aurora kept her hands on her legs trying to catch her breath, "I...I...need....to...to speak with G..Gavin," she sputtered. Smith crossed his arms and studied her, "Why do ye need to talk to 'im?" Aurora was still breathing hard but managed to straighten and look at him, "Please. It's important and I don't want to be caught missing. I'm in enough trouble as it is. Please Smith just this once will you help me?" she begged. Smith snorted, "He's not in. Neither is Malven or Dirk. They had to go to Port Laygann to sort out some business with a rogue there so I guess yer stuck with me." Smith saw the girl go pale. "I....I see," she said softly. "Sorry to bother you," she added as she turned to go. Smith grabbed on to her arm, "Wait, mayhaps I kin help ye," he told her, surprising himself.  
  
Aurora nodded sullenly and started to hand him her father's note from her belt purse when someone jumped them from the roof. A rough had grabbed her and shoved her into the wall and a voice hissed in her ear, "Well my darling daughter we finally meet. Have ye missed me?"   
  
So what did ya guys think? Review please... Oh yeah the people you recognized belong to Tamora Pierce as does Tortall. Tootles for now!  
  



	4. A Plan Interrupted

A/N Yes, yes.I know it's been awhile. I can only say sorry for my absence, and I'm trying to get back in the swing of things, probably why this chapter is so short. Please tell me if I've made any character errors. I don't think I have but I've just picked up typing this story again, so I might have forgotten a few things. One more tid bit.I've got another story in the General Section so check it out! With out further ado..chapter four.  
  
As luck would have it her page training kicked in and she automatically elbowed her father in her stomach and wretched away from his grip when it loosened. She turned just in time to see two more men run from the corner and grabs Smith's arms. He struggled as hard as he could to get away but both of the men, whom she didn't recognize over powered him.  
  
"Let him go!" she cried.  
  
Her father grabbed her by the shoulder and squeezed as he turned her around to face him. "Only if you give us the opal!" he snarled in her face.  
  
Aurora just stared at him, a plan slowly forming in her head, "I'll get it for you.I just.I need some time." she told him. Her father gripped her shoulder harder causing her to wince.  
  
"You'll bring it tonight. Or you won't see your friend over there again," he said smiling maliciously at her. She glanced at Smith and saw his eyes widen in fear but he shouted at her, "Don't ye dare give it up! You hear me Aurora don't ye-" he was hastily cut off mid shout by a hand to the mouth.  
  
"You bring it to the house. You understand me girl?" She nodded and her father and his men disappeared in a blink, taking Smith with them.  
  
Aurora raced back to the palace as fast as she could. Breathing heavily, she entered the servants' door and sped down the corridor until she reached the magic training rooms. Taking a quick glance around she slipped in the empty room, glad that classes had just let out. Her heart pounded in her ears as she swiped a small plain rock from it's sitting place on one of the tables. Carefully she opened one of the windows and slipped the rock in place to prop it open a crack. Then before anyone could see her she hurried back to her rooms, washed up and ran to the evening meal, slipping into her seat just before the bell.  
  
Damion studied Aurora as his friends talked in conversation around him. Something was up. She was picking at her food and not talking much, not that she usually did, but it was even less than usual.  
  
"Hey," Cherdain asked her as he placed a hand on her shoulder which Damion noted caused her to practically jump out of her skin, " Are you feeling better? I didn't mean to make you sick with all that dancing."  
  
"Oh no..I'm fine, thank you," she replied. Cherdain looked as if he were waiting for her to say something else but he finally shrugged and turned back to his conversation with Riarch.  
  
After supper Aurora made her excuses to avoid studying with the boys and quickly made an escape to her room. She changed into the street clothes she'd brought with her to the palace and sat at her desk to do some of her work. Not much was accomplished because she kept eyeing the time candle waiting for just the right moment. She struggled through the math problems. Two candle marks left.  
  
On with the philosophy questions Sir. Myles had asked them about in history. Only half a candle mark had gone by!  
  
Three times her quill tips cracked, from the stress she was forcing on them as she completed a biology chart. Finally the candle flame sank to its mark. It was time to go.  
  
Silently she slipped out of her room. Avoiding open doors where people were studying she took the back corridors until she found a servants door and slipped outside. Creeping close to the castle walls she made it to the classroom section. Slowly and painstakingly so as not to make a sound she removed the rock she'd stuck underneath the windowsill earlier and pulled the window open further. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the ledge and boosted herself up and over into the room, sighing in relief as her feet touched the floor.  
  
Carefully she worked her way across the floor, as quietly as possible until she had reached the worktable where various sorts of low-level mage potions and stones were kept. Her hand, shaking a bit as it reached for a vial was stopped as cold fingers shot out and clamped down over her wrist. A scream ripped through her throat only to be stopped by a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Just what do you think your doing in here?" a harsh voice demanded.  
  
With a sinking feeling, Aurora realized it was Julian. 


	5. Confessions

Aurora hid her shaking hands in her lap and kept her eyes downcast as she sat in a stiff chair inside of Lord Wyldon's office. Julian was explaining what had happened to Wyldon.  Julian had begged her to tell him what was going on.  He hadn't wanted to go to Wyldon but it was a rule that any page caught stealing from the palace especially one of Numair's rooms was to be reported to the headmaster.  He knew there was something going on with her but she had just clamped her jaws shut and refused to speak a word.

"Page Aurora, is what Apprentice Julian has said, true?" Wyldon asked.

Dismally Aurora lifted her head and nodded as a veil of misery lowered over her.  

Wyldon pursed his lips and held her eyes with an icy stare.

"Well I suppose I should have expected no less from a street born urchin," he commented, "Can you explain yourself, Page Aurora?"

His comment stung and she clenched her fists.  She also knew his question was a command in disguise.  

"No, Sir.  I can not," she replied quietly.

The room went deathly silent.  A feather could have brushed against the floor and it would have been louder than the silence the permeated throughout the atmosphere.  Aurora sat silently in anger and shame.  She was angry that now people would think her a thief when she was only trying to help a friend in danger.  She was angry because now she didn't know how to rescue Smith.  And she was ashamed because now there would always be a line between commoners and nobles.  Now commoners would be viewed as lowlifes and urchins all because of her.  Aurora the screw up.  Aurora the thief. 

Julian's eyes had almost popped out of their sockets as he listened in dismay to Aurora's refusal to answer Wyldon.  _Is the girl daft?!_  he thought.  He watched as Wyldon's face began to turn from a leathery tan, to a dark red that almost verged on a violent purple.  Suddenly an idea popped into his head.  _Mithros__ protect me, he sent up as he opened his mouth to face the dragon._

"Sir….what if we used a truth serum?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that the serum would be illegal to use in this situation.  He was counting on the knowledge that Aurora didn't know this little tid bit of information.

Aurora went deathly pale as she heard Julian speak.  She couldn't allow them to administer the serum to her.  It would make her spill out anything they wanted to know.  Silently she went over her options.  It was either tell them her own truth or have them force it out of her.  With a resigned sigh she chose the former option.  At least this way she might get in a smidge less of trouble.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out except a squeek.  Clearing her throat she fixed her gaze on a scar that lined Wyldon's forehead so she wouldn't have to face his enraged stare.  She opened her mouth again and began to speak in a soft but strong and steady tone that surprised even her.

"I really am incredibly sorry Sirs.  I…I didn't feel that I had any other option as I didn't want others to get involved and possibly hurt.  You see my father, the last time I saw him, was obsessed with finding, or perhaps he even had it at one point, this opal…he called it the Black Opal of Makak."

At this point Julian was about to interrupt but Wyldon motioned him to let her go on.  He was afraid that if Julian interrupted the girl that she'd never start talking again as her voice had become quieter, her gaze had fallen to the floor boards, and she had wrapped her arms around herself as if the chair might swallow her whole.

"He thought I had it, but I didn't, I promise.  Then…" she paused for a moment not wanting to say that she thought she'd killed him.  She took another route, " Then he was gone.  I thought I'd seen the last of him but I found out he'd come back.  So I…I snuck out to see if this rumor was true.  I ran into a friend and was telling him to keep a look out for my father when he and a few men appeared and demanded the opal.  He.." she paused to take a deep breath and blink back the tears in her eyes, "He said if I didn't turn up with the opal tonight that he'd kill my friend.  So I broke into the magic workshop tonight, but only to try a disguise spell," she lifted her gaze to meet Lord Wyldon's, her eyes pleading with him to listen, "But Sir it was only to help my friend.  I was going to take a small pebble, disguise it with the spell and maybe put a fake opal essence on it.  I know you don't want believe me Sir and I know the evidence is against me, but I swear by Mithros that I wasn't going to steal anything for myself.  I'd never do such a thing.  You've allowed me to come and train here and I'd never want to do anything to betray the trust that you, King Jon, and Sir Alanna have placed in me.  But please sir, if I'm to be locked up would you please let me go to the aid of my friend?" she finished.

Aurora anxiously waited for Lord Wyldon to speak.  Smith's survival and Aurora's fate hinged on what Lord Wyldon would say next.  Her gut was in terrible knots and she could feel a horrid headache coming on.  She was ready to scream from all the tension in the room when Lord Wyldon spoke.

"Julian, go summon Master Numair and a squad of the palace guards.  Aurora you stay.  I have a few questions for you."

Aurora knew that whatever Lord Wyldon asked she would answer, his tone left no room for argument. 

After the door had closed, Wyldon fixed his attention on the small slip of a girl.  Using a gentler voice than normal, but one still filled with authority, he asked, "How did you find out that your father was about?"

Aurora was silent a moment, she'd been hoping he wouldn't ask this question because now she'd have to explain about the rooms.

"I know now that I should have shown you this earlier Sir," she regretfully as she pulled out the correct note from her belt purse and handed it to him with tremoring fingers which she quickly withdrew to a fist in her lap after he'd taken the parchment from her.

"I believe he was the one who ransacked the rooms, my Lord.  I think he might have been looking for that opal he mentioned," she added.  

Wyldon frowned deeply as he read the note, his anger growing at this monster who Aurora called her father.  He was also slightly angry at himself.  The pages knew he expected them to solve their own problems, but he had hoped they'd have the good sense to know when they were in over their heads.  A knight would be able to handle this situation, but not a common born first year, first month page.  She should have known to turn this situation over to capable hands.  He made a mental note to have a lesson for the pages about when it was appropriate to act alone and when it wasn't.  

After a moment he asked, "And do you know what the Black Opal of Makak is?  Are you certain you don't have it?"

"No, my Lord! I swear.  I've never laid eyes on it.  I don't even know if it exists, it may just be some delusion.  The only thing I know about opals is that black ones enhance magical gifts the most.  Master Numair taught us that today in class," she told him.

Wyldon was about to comment when a knock came and the door was opened.  Julian had come back with the summoned guards and Master Numair, still in his sleep wear.  

"Julian, take Aurora and wait in the next room.  I'll summon you both when I'm ready," he commanded as he gestured for the men to take a seat.

Aurora followed Julian out into the waiting area only to stop when he turned to face her.

"Aurora," he spoke in a soft voice, a bit of a hurt expression on his face, "Why didn't you tell me?  I could have helped you." 

"I knew it was my mess and that I needed to fix it," she told him quietly, "only now I won't be able to fix it.  I wish truth serum were never invented so that I wouldn't have had to tell Lord Wyldon what was going on.  The situation is my fault and I deserve to take care of it."

Julian sighed, his heart going out to the poor girl.  He placed a comforting hand on her bony shoulder.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that truth serum bit," he apologized.

Aurora quickly wiped away a tear that had spilled over and looked up at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why should you be sorry?" she asked.

"Oh..well see I thought that if I threatened you with the truth serum that you would tell us what was going on, and seeing now what the situation is I'm glad I did because this is serious business, Aurora.  I am sorry that I had to lie to you though.  See we're not allowed to administer truth serum to nobles unless they're on trial before a judge of th-" he gasped as pain exploded from his private regions.  He doubled over trying to get through the pain.  Through his haze he heard Aurora speak in a harsh voice.

"Don't ever lie to me again, Julian.  If Smith dies I'm blaming part of his death on you," she snapped before stalking over to a cushioned chair.

Julian couldn't believe it.  The little git had kicked him in the groin!


End file.
